My Name is Spade
by Denali Prime
Summary: Spade Foster-Witwicky is the adopted sister of the Witwicky family. She and her brother, Sam go through a war with aliens, romance, and a small bit of humor. This is the first of a possible trilogy if enough people like it. OP/OC!
1. My Name is Spade

**My Name is Spade**

**A/N: Shalom! My name is Denali Prime and this is my first fanfic ever! Whoo! So just to clear things up, Spade is a girl in case you couldn't tell.**

**Rated M: Language, innuendo, language, language, language, mentions of drug use, language**

**Chapter 1- My Name is Spade**

* * *

Hi.

My name is Spade Foster.

Yeah. Spade, not like the playing card. Just as a person. Yesterday, I turned 17. Five years ago, I was adopted after my parents died in a plane crash. I was taken into the family of the Witwickys: Judy, Ron, and their son Samuel, or Sam. Even though I loved all three of them to death, they were all still a little… wacky.

Judy Witwicky was a dramatic, yet loving, fiery redhead with slight anger problems. Ever since Sam was born, she had an emotional attachment to him that went a little overboard. And ever since they adopted me, it had been the same thing. Ron, however, is the calm, cheap one. While she had the temper, he had the serenity that balanced them out, except when people stepped in his grass. Together, they were the gardening, good cop – bad cop parents.

Then, there was their son, Samuel, or just Sam for short. Sammy, as I like to call him, is a social outcast. He uses most of his time gawking at the same girl at school that he's been in love with since birth or pawning off his great-great grandfather's old crap. And now, here he is, single. _And_ broke. So for him, life is a lose-lose situation.

And finally, the newest and best addition to the family, me. My hair is dyed a light, neon-ish blue and went down to my butt. My skin was tanned just to the point that I liked. My taste in fashion was basic. T-shirts and sweatpants. My eyes were hazel, but the contacts I wore were purple. Even with the contacts, I felt the need to wear glasses with the lenses popped out. As for my body, slim and average. Not into sports. The thing I love most is music. Music is the passion of my life. No, no, no! Music just _is_ life. I'm in the orchestra at our high school in first chair cello (pronounced cheh-lo for those who didn't know). Nobody but me is allowed to touch him. Yes, that's right him. At the beginning of 9th grade, our conductor told us to name our instruments. So I named my cello Giuseppe. Because Italy rocks!

That's enough about me. Let's go back to present-day life.

* * *

Today's Monday, the day our family genealogy reports were due. Everyone, but Sammy had gone. While they did their presentations, I sat at my desk, doodling a music note on some paper. Mr. Person, as I liked to call him (because I didn't give a shit about his name), told Sam it was his turn. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up."

He rose up out of his chair quickly with his heavy backpack full of his great-great grandfather's crap in tow. He spared a glance at me, and then at Mikaela Banes, who was paying no attention, before going to the table set up. He dumped everything out.

"Sorry, I gotta lot of stuff," he muttered. Distinctly, I heard Trent DeMarco, the top cock- er, jock, whisper to his girlfriend.

"Watch," he whispered.

"For my family genealo-"he stopped when something hit his neck. Trent had taken a rubber band and flung it at him. The class laughed slightly.

Mr. Person jerked out of his seat and said "Who did- who did that?! People…, responsibility." I rolled my eyes before scowling at Trent, taking the rubber band I had around my wrist, and repeating his action. It hit him in his face, making me grin. Trent growled while Mikaela smiled. It was small but I still noticed. The three of us turned our attention back towards Sam. He looked at Mr. Person, who nodded, giving him the OK.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather. Captain Archibald Witwicky, who was a very famous explorer." He picked up a map. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf."

I shifted in my seat. I'd never heard the story before, so even I was a little interested. Then he continued "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen."

The whole class, even me, laughed. Poor Sammy. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant. $50 for this, which is a bargain. " Then he picked up some injured glasses. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Person interrupted. He had a point. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. This is the 11th grade. I'm sure your grandfather would not be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. It's on eBay, I take PayPal, cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day!" Once again, we laughed. If someone had to define the world desperate and looked it up in the dictionary, a picture of Sam's face with a sextant in his hand would represent it.

"Sam!" Mr. Person called out, exasperated. I shook my head in mirth as he rambled on again.

"Right, sorry! So, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam didn't get to finish because the last bell rang and we were free to leave for the day. The class got out of their seats fast and made their way for the door.

"There might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not! Sleep in fear tonight!" he shouted to them. Half of them were already out of the door.

"Here, you want? 50. 40? 30?" Sam was still trying to get some of our classmates to buy the dusty crap that he brought in.

"Sam!" both of us said. He turned his head towards us and grinned sheepishly. He bounded over to Mr. Person's desk and shared a glance with me before asking him.

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" he asked. I was looking hopeful, while Sam was bouncing on his heels.

"Uh, I'd say a solid B-."

He dropped his hands to his sides with a minor look of disbelief. "A B-?"

"You were hawking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom!" he said.

"No, kids enjoy..." Sam began. I giggled before patting Sam on the back.

"I'll handle this," I whispered in his ear. He stepped back and allowed me to give my motivational speech. I looked Mr. Person in the eye and pointed to the window. "Can you look out the window for a second? You see our father? He's the guy in the green car."

He looked outside. "Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He said 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car but I want you to bring me $2000 and 3 A's.' He has the $2000 and 2 A's. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Pff. Dream gone. Kaput." I dramatically paused to let it sink in, and then continued. "Sir, just ask yourself. What would Jesus do?" I said. Then I turned on my heels and walked outside of the classroom.

I waited by the door for Sam to come out. When he did, there was the biggest, goofiest, ear-to-ear, grin on his face. He hugged me and swung me around in the empty hallway. I struggled to get out of his grip. "Spadey, you are the best!" I yanked myself out of his arms and straightened my shirt. I scowled at him while he continued to grin.

"I know, but tell me why you think so." I retorted.

"You got me an A! It's an A- but it's still an A!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Now, you owe me." I replied. He nodded. "Can you come with me down to the orchestra room so I can get my cello?"

"Sure! Then, it's car time!" he whooped. I high-fived him halfheartedly as we walked down the stairs. The whole time he was talking about how he could win Mikaela over with his new car.

* * *

**R&R! No Flames!**


	2. Custom Faded

**Chapter 2- Custom Faded**

**Welcome back, young buttercups! It's story time!**

* * *

As Sam and I exited the school, I noticed a cop car at the end of the street. It was a Saleen Mustang. The car had a strange symbol on the door, one that looked like an angry face. I tilted my head and nudged Sam.

"You see the cop over there?" I whispered. He looked in the direction of the vehicle.

"Yeah, what about it?" he replied.

"Don't you think there's something weird about it?"

"Like what? Maybe the motto is a little different, but it's not that big a deal."

I turned my head back to the car and noticed the motto he was talking about. It said "to punish and enslave" instead of the regular motto it was supposed to have. Curious, I handed my cello to Sam and told him to put it in the car. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Spade, where are you going?" he asked frantically.

"Come on, it's just a car." I said.

"If it's _just_ a car, why are you so interested?!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards it. "Spade!"

I ignored him and made my way towards the car. The car itself was beautiful, but the aura it gave off wasn't. It made me think about something. Cars are not living, inanimate, machines. So why does this one make me feel like touching it is my death wish? When I was within grabbing distance, I hesitated before reaching for it.

"Can I help you?" a cold, harsh voice said behind me.

"Son of a-!" I started to say. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I whirled around to curse out the person that jump-scared me. When I did, my mouth fell open and no words were able to come out. Behind me was the owner of the police car. He was tall, muscular, and had jet black hair. On his face was a pair of sunglasses, a trimmed mustache, and thin lips. His uniform was slightly tighter than usual and I could see almost every muscle on his chest. Even though he was basically drop-dead gorgeous, he scared all the living shit out of me.

"Can I help you?" he repeated. I didn't think it was possible, but his words were even harsher the second time.

"No, but it's not polite to scare girls like that. Normally, I would've punched you in the face, but you're a cop so…" I trailed off. He smirked malevolently.

"And it's not polite for you to touch other people's cars without permission. Normally I would've ran over you." He mocked. I glared at him and blew some of my neon blue hair out of my face.

"I would _love_ to see you try, _officer_," I said through gritted teeth. "Aren't you supposed to be a man of the law?"

"Spade, hurry up!" called Sam. My glare turned in his direction. He and Ron were looking at me, as if wondering what the hell I was doing antagonizing a police officer.

I hissed at him. "Don't say my name in front of a cop, _Samuel!" _The officer snorted at me and walked over to the driver's side of the car. He climbed in and I could no longer see him through the tinted windows. Regardless, I gave him the almighty middle finger salute and went to the car. After getting in and putting on my seatbelt, Ron gave me a reprimanding look.

"Getting in trouble with the law, Spade?" he asked. I scoffed at him and crossed my arms.

"He started it! Scaring people is not nice!"

"You didn't have to try and touch his car," Sam countered. My scowl returned.

"Shut up, Sam! Look, Ron! He even threatened me!" I yelled. "I shoulda punched him in the face." I muttered. Ron's frown deepened. He knew, just like everyone else that knew me that I hated law enforcement.

"And then face criminal charges for assaulting a police officer? Are you out of your mind, Spade?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sam and I said at the same time. Ron just shook his head and continued to drive.

"Well, I got a little surprise for you, son." He said to Sam.

"What kind of surpri-"he cut off when he saw what parking he was driving into. "No. No, no, no, no! Dad!" Totally unfair! The _Porsche_ dealership?! "Aw, you gotta be kidding me!"

"You _must_ be kidding him! That isn't fair!" I shouted over his screams. I wanted to slap the huge grin on his face off, but didn't have to.

"Yeah. You're both right. He's not gettin' a Porsche." He replied. Then burst out into laughter. I joined him. The look on Sam's face was _priceless._

"You think that's funny?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we think it's funny. What, you think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?" he laughed.

"I mean come on Sam! No one loves you that much!" I said. The two of us laughed even harder at poor Sammy's expense. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk to either one of you for the rest of this whole thing. Don't even look at me." He sulked. Instead, we pulled up to Bobby Bolivia's car dealership. When I saw the dump, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing again. "What the hell?" Sam said.

"Bobby Bolivia's, huh? Much more realistic," I said. A glare grew on Sam's face.

Since I wasn't getting a car, I wondered off while Sam and Ron went to argue about the pieces of crap on wheels that were here. Sam wasn't wrong when he talked about them. All of them except for one. At the other end of the lot, there was a slightly faded, racing stripped, yellow and black, beautiful 1977 Chevy Camaro. It still looked like crap, but yet, it looked better than every other car there. To help Sam out, I dog whistled at him to get his and Ron's attention.

"Yo, Sammy!" I hollered. All three of them turned their heads toward me. They made their way over to the car, and Sam made it first.

"Sis, nice pick." He complemented. I beamed and high fived him. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes," he said.

"Yeah. It got racin'!" Bobby said. Then, he took a better look at the car. "What the heck is this? I don't know nothin' about dis car," he said to himself. Then he yelled, "Hey Manny! What is this?! This car man! Check it out!"

The guy in the building took a short glance at the car and replied, "I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" I giggled at him as he started to ramble off in Spanish.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" While they argued, Sam had climbed into the driver's seat and took a look around.

"Hey Spade! Come here!" he called out to me. I walked over to the car. "Feels good. Check this out, though." I looked at where he was rubbing the steering wheel. In the middle of it was a symbol that distinctly looked like a man. Strangely enough, I could feel an aura coming off of this car, too. Only this one was benevolent. Sam made eye contact with me, and I nodded at him.

I turned my head towards the car dealer. "Hey Bobby." He twisted his neck to see me. "How much?"

He clicked his tongue. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the sleek wheels, and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." I objected.

"Yeah, but it's custom." He responded.

"So, its custom faded?" Sam and I asked in unison. He looked at us blankly.

"Well, it's his first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand," he replied.

"Oh, that's judgmental," I muttered.

"Five grand." When he said that, I nearly choked on air. The car is beautiful, but it isn't all that!

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry," Ron said. I groaned and walked away from the car. Going to the back of it, I stared at the bumper with remorse. Oh, if only Ron wasn't so cheap! I tuned their conversations out and thought about all of the cool things that I could've done with the Camaro. A little buff and some new tires would make it look like an entirely new car. I shook my head. Suddenly, there was a high pitched whine in the air. Before we knew it, all the glass in the cars' windows was shattered and some of their alarms went off. The four of us ducked so none of the tiny shards would get into our eyes.

After a minute, Bobby was the first to stand up. I raised my head to see him looking around at all of his cars in horror. He turned to us and shakily said, "Four-thousand."

I grinned and patted Sam on the back. Then, he brought up his own head. "Really?!" he said excitedly. Bobby swallowed hard and nodded. I jumped up and fist pumped the air. My head turned toward the car and I swore I saw it blink its headlights.

* * *

**Second Chapter is up! It's not great so don't kill me!**


	3. Psycho Cop

**Chapter 3- Psycho Cop**

**I'm baaaaaaack! I would like to personally thank all of you wonderful young buttercups who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story!**

**Alex Maria Johnson**

**Bee4ever**

**Piplup13**

**Aroara Moon**

**Le-19**

**Here's a new chappie! Language warning! In the last two chappies, I forgot the disclaimer! Cons are goin nuts, but I don't own them or the Transformers! No matter much I wish…**

* * *

"Ah it's good to be back!" I said. Sam snorted at me as I pulled Giuseppe out of the trunk.

"Wow. It's not like we just came back from the moon, sis," he said. I pursed my lips.

"As true as that may be, Sammy, I like it here! This is where my sanctuary is! The room where I can play Giuseppe in peace and dream about my future husband without being judged by the likes of you!" I retorted. He laughed at my comment. "Besides, there's food here."

Sam and I looked at each other and bolted for the refrigerator. It was harder for me because the cello I had was on my bag in 'his' carrying case. For me, it was going well until I made one fatal mistake.

"SPADE ALEXIS WITWICKY! IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING ON MY GRASS, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" Judy shrieked. Right before Sam went up the porch stairs, she came red out the face, gardening hoe in hand. She must've been looking through the window. After hearing her shrill cry, I stopped running immediately and cringed. When she was angry, she had the voice of a banshee. To make it worse, she said my full name.

"Sorry, Judy," I replied calmly. I glared at Sam when I distinctly heard him snickering.

"You know, we put a path here for a reason, Spade," Ron told me quietly. Realization hit me when I still realized I was standing on the grass. Slowly, I took the biggest steps that I could take without falling. As soon as both of my feet were on the path, she lowered the gardening hoe. We gulped when she moved this way.

"Oh shit!" I whispered before running again. This time I was on the path, but that made it harder for me to run. Narrowly missing the fountain, I passed Sam, who had doubled over in laughter. When he felt the wind pass him, he jerked his head towards the open door and stomped his foot like a toddler.

"Hey! You cheated!" he exclaimed. I snorted at his childishness.

"All's fair in love and food war, Sammy!" I retorted, not even looking back. He huffed before walking back inside the house.

After I reached the fridge, I sat my cello down to the side and grabbed everything good to make Sam regret laughing at me. Turning to grab my cello, I realized my hands were too full. I growled before setting the leftover ham and ice cream bars down. Before I could fully pull the case onto my back, Sam walked in. Hastily, I grabbed the food I sat down on the counter and walked up the stairs as quickly as possible. Behind me, he looked at me questioningly before opening the fridge.

Lucky for me, I got up the stairs and shut and locked the door before he yelled.

"SPADE!"

I laughed evilly before changing into comfortable clothes, setting Giuseppe on his stand, and gorging down on as much food as possible.

At 7:33 PM, I had finished eating most of the food that I robbed the fridge of and had gotten full. Deciding to walk it off, I carefully unlocked and opened the door. Looking in both directions, I walked out of my room, only to be tackled by Sam.

"Sam! You don't weigh five pounds! Get off!" I hollered.

"Food stealer!"

I slapped his face lightly before yelling back, "Dammit, Sam! I told you! All's fair in love and food war!"

He was about to say something else, but his cell phone ring stopped him. Silently, I thanked the creators of the "Hello Motto" ringtone. Then, I quickly got up and escaped. Not even giving Ron and Judy a second glance, I yanked the door open.

"I'mgoingforawalk!IpromiseI'llbebackbycurfew!KeepS aminthehouse!" As I ran, I didn't even stop to think if they understood what I said, and kept running. After about a block or two, I stopped to catch my breath. 'Take that Samuel,' I thought in my head. Smirking smugly, I took my phone out of my pocket, plugged some earphones in, and listened to the joys of classical music. Yes, I'm a nerd that listens to classical music on a daily basis, but I'm proud. The song playing was Forest Incantations by Alan Lee Silva. I can't tell you what an incantation is, but this is the awesome song we're playing at the school.

Nodding my head to the beat, I turned my head to the left. Strangely, the police car from earlier was there. Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched. My eyes narrowed as I, once again, stupidly approached the mysterious car. Checking to make sure it was the right car, I clicked my tongue in confirmation to see that the same stupid motto was there. Feeling rebellious, I slapped my hand on the hood of the car, only to jerk back at its warmth. No, warmth is an understatement. The car was scorching!

"SFH, SFH, SFH!" I screamed. Looking back at my hand, I saw that it was red with some growing blisters. I glared at the car and kicked its tire. Then, as if it had a mind of its own, the black and white vehicle's engine revved and jerked forward a little. Startled, I fell back onto the concrete and winced when it scratched up my elbows. "You motherfuc-!"

The car repeated its earlier action. I screamed, pulled my legs up, and rolled out of the way. "Jesus Christ! What's your malfunction?!" When I said that, the car stopped and the driver side door swung open. The so called officer stepped out of the car, slammed the door, and made his way over to me. I was still on the ground when he did, and it made me feel smaller. He smiled a humorless smile, staring down at me malevolently.

"Don't you remember when I said I would've run over you, fleshling?" he growled. I scowled at him. "If you come near my car again, I'll show you just how serious I was. Understand?" He turned around and walked back to his car.

"Suck rope, pal!" I spat. He whirled on me, and for some reason, that made me shut up. He got into his seat, revved the again, and sped off. His tires spun so fast that I thought they would bring up asphalt. I got up and yelled at him from a safe distance. "Oh yeah?! Well if you do that to me again, I'll castrate you with a shovel!" I paused and added on. "And what the hell is a fleshling?!" I grumbled and stalked off back in the direction of my house. As I walked, I ruffled my blue hair. What was his problem?

When I got back to the house about ten minutes later, I paused at the door. I hesitated because I had an idea that Judy would immediately worry about my minor injuries. If she made me tell her who did it, then the government would probably need to hire an entirely new staff at the police department. Instead, I turned around and walked to the new member of the family. The Camaro was parked on the street. When I reached it, I put my hand on the hood gently, trying not to make the same mistake I made earlier. Surprisingly, there was warmth coming off of this car, too. Albeit not as warm, it was weird because the car was off. I stuck my hand through the window and unlocked the doors. Then I climbed in driver's seat. The car itself was comfy and reminded me of a bumblebee. Ironic enough, there was a Bee-otch air freshener hanging off of the mirror. I smiled and looked at the center of the steering wheel. It was still a little covered in grime and grease, so I rubbed as much of it off as I could with my thumb.

As I looked around, I never noticed the dials on the radio turning. I jumped out of my skin when the radio came on and fled. "Ghost car! Sam, you have to take the car back!"

"What'd the car ever do to you?" he called from his open window.

"It's haunted! The radio came on by itself! But knowing you, that's probably normal!"

One of the neighbors yanked their door open and looked at me before grimacing. Then, he marched over to our house. I stared at him as he walked up to me calmly before hollering, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?!"

I picked at my ear and replied, "Sheesh. You must be a relative of Judy's."

* * *

**I know it's short but the chapters will get longer eventually. If you guys are good, I might post another one today! You know the drill: R&R, no flames, blah blah blah, etc. exclamation point.**


	4. Haunted Car Pt 1

**Chapter 4- Haunted Car Pt. 1**

**Ermahgerd! I'm back! Again! With a special present! Since you buttercups were so good yesterday and a new person favorited and followed the story, you win (drumroll)… CHAPPIES 4-6! Applaud! Louder!**

**Anyway, this one's gonna be longish and the next one will be longish. Then back to shortish. Oh, how I love ishes…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Transformers. I might one day, just not today. I only own Spade Foster and Giuseppe the cello.**

**Warnings: Language of course. You know what, that's my new universal warning. Then, there are some mentions of attempted rape. Man! I spoiled a little!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Judy and Ron heard the neighbor outside, they ran out to see what was going on.

"Oh Spade. What did you do this time?" Ron asked. I scowled. What did _I _do? Pft! Nothin'!

"Well, then. Right now, the level of trust you people have in me is _obviously_ at an all-time low," I replied. Then I turned with my nose in the air, and sauntered up to my room. When I moved in, the Witwickys gave me the guest room to sleep in. Since then, I was allowed to decorate it the way I wanted. And if you ever visit my room, that will explain why there are a bunch of pictures of the Slenderman on my wall. I'm absolutely obsessed with the game even though I'm scared to death to try to play it all the way through.

Sighing, I plopped down onto the bed and fiddled with the blue bed sheets. I sat up and caught sight of a picture of me and my boyfriend. Excuse me, ex-boyfriend. His name was Jacson. Without the k, yes. I dumped him when he decided to try and rape me in an alley with a bunch of the asses he hung out with. Ever since then, he has been public family enemy, or PFE, number one. Now, I still wondered why I still even had the picture. I shook my head and grabbed the remote off the bedside table. When I turned the TV on, there was news about Qatar. Something about an attack on the military we had stationed out there. I thought nothing of it because it probably a lot more that the military just didn't want to tell us. I changed the channel and grinned when Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy was on.

* * *

After a three-hour marathon of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, I became bored and got up. When I opened it, Sam was there with his fist in the air, as if he was about to knock on the door.

"Hi," I said blankly.

"Hi," he replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and Miles tomorrow to a lake party."

I tilted my head. Sam was inviting me to something? Sam was _invited_ to something? Something strange happened to the world for those three hours. I nodded at him.

"You'll go?"

"Why not?" I smiled lightly at him and he smiled back. No matter how dumb he is, Sam is still just so lovable. "Is there a particular reason you're going?"

"Maybe."

"Is there a particular reason you asked me to go?"

"Maybe." I grimaced at him.

"And what is the benefit of bringing Miles?"

"There isn't one. But he's still my best friend, so…"

"No offense, but how did you get invited?"

"I didn't get invited." I arched my eyebrows at that. Then thought about who I was talking to, and then it made a lot more sense.

"So, basically, you're inviting Miles and me to crash a party? At a lake? Where there will no doubt be people?" I questioned. He nodded.

"It's a lake, so that means public property," he said to me. I shook my head.

"Is Mikaela gonna be there?"

He grinned. "Yep!"

"Well that answers two questions. But I still don't know why you're inviting me."

Sam paused for a minute and thought about it. "Well, you're a girl right?" I arched my eyebrows. Then he continued. "Well, if I get a chance to talk to Mikaela, then I'll need your advice on how to… communicate with her."

"Hmm."

"And Miles is going to make me look better." I laughed when he said that.

"In that case, I'll be there."

* * *

The school day was over, and it was time for me to get my cello. As I made my way through the hallways and windows, I couldn't help but look outside each and every one of them. Ever since the cop incident(s), I had been on high alert. He could show up at any minute. Maybe if I found his name, it would make it easier on me.

Finally, I'd made it to the orchestra room. I reached for my instrument case carefully, as to not knock "him" out of tune. I slung it over my shoulder and turned around. My heart fell into my stomach and landed out my butt when I saw the person behind me. It was guy. His hair was blond and messy with light black streaks going through some of it. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a bee on the front and a stinger on the back, black skinny jeans, and yellow and black Converse. When I looked into his eyes, I almost dropped dead. They were a beautiful inhuman shade of baby blue. Around his neck was a necklace with the same emblem on the steering wheel in Sam's car. He smiled at me, flashing brilliant, white teeth.

"Hello," he said casually. I could only stare. He too, was gorgeous. What was with all the random sexy people around here?! My mouth must've been open, because he reached over and pushed my jaw upward.

"Sorry. Um, hi. I'm Spade. Spade Witwicky. I haven't seen you around here, so you must be new. If you even go to this school."

"Spade _Witwicky_? You must be Samuel Witwicky's sister," he chuckled.

"One and only!" I nodded my head in confirmation. "So, your name is…?"

He looked flustered. Then, for some reason, his eyes became suspicious. "Why?"

My face twisted in confusion. "Well, because I just met you. And if we become friends, then I wanna know your name," I replied slowly. Realization crossed his face and I had to bite my tongue to not say anything. Where was this kid from? Mars?

"Oh. I'm sorry. It is a little hard for me to get used to such an environment. My name's Bee. It is a… nickname, I believe." He smiled warmly at me. One minute, severe hostility. The next, warm gestures and big words.

"Bee, huh?" I looked him up and down. "You sure are. I should probably go. But maybe I'll see you around."

"Of course! It was a pleasure meeting you!" he replied. After that, I had fallen in love with that dude. In a brotherly way, though. I waved and walked off.

* * *

Later that day, Sam and I were getting ready for the pool party that we were supposedly invited to. Sam was practicing his "lines" and I was putting on my clothes. I slipped on a red t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans with black high-tops.

"Sam! Are you ready yet?!" I hollered. I walked into his room to see him spray a few squirts of breath spray and give Mojo, our Chihuahua, his pain pills for his broken foot.

"No more, crackhead," he said to Mojo. I frowned at him. "I'm ready, Spade."

"Must you call Mojo a crackhead? Jesus," I reprimanded. He laughed a little as we both made our way outside. This time, I walked on the path and Sam walked on the grass. But lucky for him, only Ron noticed.

"Ah, Sam. I do not like footprints on my grass." He threw the shovel down onto the patch of grass he was currently working on. Judy turned her head and stared at the both of us. She smiled at me approvingly and sent death glares to Sam.

"What footprints? There are no footprints, Dad!" he said.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you follow Spade and move off my grass and onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad!"

"Yeah, well when you own your own grass, you'll understand." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Own your own grass? Juvenile. Sam walked over to Mojo's dog house where he was lying. Judy walked over to him and smiled.

"You have to stop putting girl jewelry on a boy dog, Mom. He has enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua."

"Well, he's not wrong," I pitched in. She looked at us confused.

"That's his bling!"

I sighed and shook my head. You gotta love this family. Finally, we made it to the car. Sam got right in, but I stared at it. Wondering why he didn't hear a second door slam, Sam poked his head out of the window and looked at me questioningly.

"Spade, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't like this car. It scares me."

Sam sighed and shook his head, replying, "Listen, Spade. It's an old car. The radio coming on by itself is probably just a kink. If it'll make you get in the car, I'll have it looked at tomorrow, okay?"

I huffed and climbed into the back seat. "You better," I grumbled. He grinned and proceeded to put the keys in the ignition. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the engine roar.

Through the open window, I heard Judy call out, "I want you both home by 11:00!"

"Right!" I gave a thumbs up.

"11:00!" Ron repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!"

"Seatbelts on!"

Sam pulled off and we made our way to Miles's house. After picking him up, he tried in vain to flirt with me.

"You know, Spade. That shirt really brings out your eyes," he said. I glared and opened my mouth to say something, but Sam beat me to it.

"Miles, don't flirt with my sister. Especially not while I'm in the car." I beamed at him.

"Yeah, hate to tell you this, Miles. But I'm not interested." He sighed and sunk lower in the car seat. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the scene. The lake was _filled_ with people. It looked like the whole school was there. The three of us climbed out of the beaten Camaro and looked around. Miles immediately began to climb a tree for some reason. Sam and I shook our heads and walked off. Sam went to Trent and Mikaela. While I followed him, I didn't pay much attention to what was going on. Instead, I was looking for Bee. I was so into it that I didn't notice Trent was talking to me. I jerked my head in his direction when Sam nudged me.

"What, jerk-off?" I hissed. He glared back at me with mirth in his eyes. Mikaela was looking at Sam with interested eyes, making me smirk. "Sam, what happened? I zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh, I just told Trent about a book I was writing. I don't think he wants to read it, though."

"Hmm. Scared of books, Trent? Can't handle joys of knowledge at the ready with great facts of the world, page after page?"

"Look, I don't what you just said. But only a nerd would. So Sam, could you translate?" he retorted. My eyes narrowed. His friends laughed, but Mikaela didn't. I smiled lightly.

"Just because I know what that means, doesn't make me a nerd. It just means you're too dumb to understand," I retaliated. His friends "oh'd" and I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Mikaela laughed quietly, so that Trent wouldn't hear. Sam beamed at me. "Miles, get your stupid ass out of the goddamn tree," I ground out.

He hopped down and dusted imaginary dust off of himself. "Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watchin'!" he grinned.

"Yeah. And they were wondering, 'What planet did _he_ come from?'" I retorted. He pouted while Sam and I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mikaela was walking down the street by herself. I nudged Sam and pointed my head in her direction. He began to stare at her longingly while she walked, her hips swaying back and forth. Suddenly, the radio turned on by itself. I jumped.

_Who's gonna drive you home tonight?_

"Hey dude, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

I snorted. "It's a kink," was my sarcastic reply. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam said to no one in particular.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike," Miles replied. My lips pulled into a thin line.

"That wasn't nice," I muttered.

"She lives ten miles from here. It's my only shot."

"Okay, we'll put her in the back and I'll be quiet." I frowned then.

"Did you just say put her in the back?!"

"I called shotgun!"

"What rules?"

"B-bros before hoes!" he stuttered.

I growled at him. "Would you stop calling her names? You don't even know her!"

"Miles, I need you to get out of my car right now."

"Y-you can't do this to me!"

"Get out of my car right now." Miles looked at me, silently hoping for help. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the car.

"Not my car."

Reluctantly, he climbed out of the car. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. He slammed the door shut as I climbed back into the back seat. Sam got back inside too, sped off to catch up with Mikaela. While they chatted briefly, I put my headphones in my ears and played a song. Brevard Sketches by Elliot del Borgo is another song that we're playing at the high school and it's one of my favourites. Listening to the songs helps me play them. After a minute, Mikaela got into the car. Sam opened the door for her from inside and she slammed the door shut. She turned around in her seat to wave at me. I waved back and told her my name. Sam drove off into the direction of her house. Using only my eyes, I studied the conversation going on between the two. Sam was being a goof ball, but she looked amused by it. Five minutes later, my song went off. We had arrived at Mikaela's trailer home. I was able to hear the last few words of their conversation.

"I had fun. So you know, thanks for listening," she said.

"Sure."

"Y-you think I'm shallow?"

My eyebrows arched.

"Do I think you're- no! I think there's more than meets the eye… with you…" he replied. I smirked. She nodded at him, smiling.

"Okay," she said awkwardly. Ah, young love. "So, I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to officially meet you, Spade."

I looked towards her in slight shock. "Um, you too." She smiled at me again and closed the car door. We waited for her to get inside her home. She waved at us – no, she waved at Sam before entering.

"That was stupid line," he muttered. "'There's more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid." Then he laughed. "Oh my god, I love my car." I grinned and closed my eyes, tired from the long day. Sam peeled off and headed back to our house.

* * *

It's late at night. While I dream, I'm plagued with nightmares that I've had since I was little. After my parents died, they haunted me. Now, when I sleep, all I see is the image of their faces burning, and their arms flailing every which way. They're screaming at me, telling me to run, as if they actually cared. Abuse from them was normal. To know that it took a plane crash to set them straight irked me to this day. Even though I missed them, there was more hate than love. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Then, I was shaken, forcing me to wake up.

When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut them. The light was blinding. "Turn off the sun!"

"Spade! Wake up, now!"

"Is it morning?!"

"No, but-," I cut him off.

"THEN WHY AM I AWAKE?!"

"Someone stole the car!" My eyes finally flew open. For a couple of seconds, I winced at the bright light, but then my eyes adjusted.

"Well, why are you in here?! Go chase it!"

"But the weird thing is that there wasn't even anybody in the car! Help me chase it!"

"I'll be _damned_ if I do." Sam looked startled by my outburst. Then his arms became animated as he yelled.

"Why?! This is not my car! It's _our_ car!"

"I told you the car's haunted! So much for kinks!" He glared at me and dragged me out of the bed.

"You're comin' with me whether you like it or not!"

"Sam, let me go!"

"Shut up before you wake my parents up!"

"Sam!" But it was already decided. He pulled me all the way down the stairs and down to the front door. He motioned for me to put my shoes on. Once I did, Sam got on his mom's bike and I got on his. We pedaled as fast as our legs would move us. Sam got on his cell phone and called the police. I mentally slapped my forehead. What are the goddamn police gonna do about a haunted car?!

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Get the whole squadron; bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions. My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

Somehow, we caught up to the car. While it was in sight, it led us to an area filled with empty train cars. It drove past the "NO TRESPASSING" sign and burst through the gate. We would've caught up to it, had it not been for the short train passing by. Sam and I got off of the bikes and ran across the tracks once the train had finished passing. We stopped at some crates and hid behind them. The sight we saw took our breaths away. There, at the top of a hill of discarded metal objects was a robot. It had the color scheme of our car, so I assumed that that's what it was. From its chest emerged a brilliant white light with the same face on it from its steering wheel and Bee's necklace. It looked as if it was sending some kind of message. It shone the light in our direction and we ducked down.

"Holy shit…" I breathed. Sam pulled his phone back out and recorded a message.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and this is my sister Spade Witwicky. Whoever finds this, our car is alive." He lifted the phone up to capture an image of the robot.

"Holy fucking shit…" I breathed again. I was on the verge of mass hysteria. My car is a robot…

"Since these are my last few words on Earth, I just wanna say Mom, Dad, I love you and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it's not mine. I'm holding it for Miles."

"Sam, the car is a robot…" My breathing sped up and my heart rate increased.

He ignored me and continued with his stupid message. "No, no, no. Wait, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. Mojo I love you."

I scowled at him. "I didn't get to say anything!" I whispered furiously.

"You were having a panic attack. What could you have said?" He gulped. The two of us slowly brought our heads up from the crates. The robot was still there. Out of my right ear, I heard a distinct growling. I turned my head in the direction of the growling and saw two guard dogs sitting there, staring at the two of us. Sam crept out from behind the crates, not noticing the dogs. I didn't dare call his attention because they might notice. After taking three steps, the dogs barked and chased him. Once he started running, I followed him. I thought that the chains would've held them, but they broke through the brick wall, dragging a brick with them.

"Well, this day is going freaking fantastic!" I panted and yelled at the same time. Sam nodded in agreement. The dogs got closer and he panicked.

"No! You're a good dog! Good dog! GOOD DOG!" he shrieked. He ran into a building and I followed. We jumped onto a stool-like structure that was located in the center of the room. They ran in and started attacking our feet. I screamed and kicked one in the face, making it whimper. My head jerked up when I heard the sound of an engine. The Camaro burst through, effectively scaring away the dogs… and me. Without thinking, I bolted out the door, leaving poor Sam behind. I knew that one day, I would regret it, but at that moment, the only thing I could think of was getting away from the damn car. Suddenly, two police cars drove in front of me. The pointed their guns at me and I put my hands in the air. Yeah, best day ever.

"Walk towards the hood," one of the cops shouted.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up and walk towards the car!"

"This is why I hate law enforcement!" I growled. I slammed my head on the hood as they pulled my arms back and cuffed me. Struggling or attacking would only make it worse for me. They dragged me to the car and shoved me in the backseat. Oh, Judy and Ron were going have a cow! And a sheep! No, they were gonna have a whole barn once they found out about this!


	5. Haunted Car Pt 2

Chapter 5- Haunted Car Pt. 2

The other part of your gift! Hopefully, if you read the warnings in the last chapter, you'll know what I mean when I say universal warning. The actual gift is that chappies 4-6 would be delivered to the fanfiction near you in one day! Tomorrow, I'll _try_ and update at least twice in case I don't get to on Friday.

Warnings: Universal warning, mentions of drug use, blah blah blah (that last one applies this time)

Disclaimer: It ain't mine but Spade Witwicky is!

Enjoy young buttercups!

"I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm being. It just stood up."

The Witwickys and I were at the police station. Right now, Sam and I were being questioned.

"Yeah," I agreed. The chief nodded at us disapprovingly and handed us a cup and a wipe.

"Wow, that's really neat. Okay kiddies. Time to fill em' up. And no drippy drippy," he said as if he was talking to children. We looked down at the objects in confusion. "What are you rollin'? Whippets, goofballs, a little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, we're not on any drugs," I hissed irritably. I haven't gotten any sleep since Sam woke me up last night. I got up and threw the objects in the nearest trash can, plopped back down in the chair, and crossed my arms. He glared at me, but I ignored it. He then caught a pill bottle that was tossed to him and shook the container.

"Well, what's this?" He sniffed. "Mojo. Is that was the kids are doin' now? A little bit of 'Mojo?'"

"Earth to jackass," I snarled. "Those are our dog's pain pills." His glare intensified. I looked away and stared out the window.

"You know, Chihuahua, little…," Ron pitched in. Sam's parents were looking at us worriedly. I exhaled loudly and turned my attention back to the officer. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Then, I noticed Sam looking at the gun tucked in his jacket pocket. He saw him staring at it and smiled threateningly.

"What was that?" he said.

"Hmm?" Sam replied.

"You eyeballin' my piece 50 cent? Aw, you wanna go? Make some'in happen, do it. 'Cause I promise you, I will bust you up," he growled, leaning in closer to Sam. I stiffened when Sam opened up his mouth.

"Are you on drugs?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"That's it. I'm going home," I said without waiting for them to say anything.

"With what? Our car is gone! It literally grew legs and walked away!" Sam objected. I ignored him. Last night was a long one and I really needed sleep. This was not the way you were supposed to spin your Saturday. A few moments later, Sam and his parents walked out of the police department, hurrying after me. I felt someone tug on my arm and yanked it free from their grip. This caused me to turn around. Sam was there, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Spade, I know the past few days have been rough. But you're not the only one it's happening to. That was my car, too. Sure, I should've listened to you, but did you really expect me to believe you?"

I sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, you're probably right. You're still mad about me ditching you, though aren't you?"

"You have no idea." I giggled and hopped into the back seat of Ron's car. Sam joined me as his parents got into their respective seats. Ron started the car and drove back to the house.

* * *

When we arrived, Sam and I got the shocks of our lives. There, sitting in the driveway, was our haunted Camaro. Our eyes bugged out of ours heads so far, that I thought they would pop out. My purple eyes met Sam's hazel ones.

"So much for 'grew legs and walked away', eh Sam?" Ron laughed. Judy joined him. My mouth fell open, but no words were able to come out.

Judy said to us, "I hope you didn't lie to the police officers, you two."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Well she is, but still. "What?! No! The car was literally driving by itself!"

Sam nodded his head frantically. They got out of the car, shaking their heads at us. The boy huffed and stayed in green car with me. Then, he leaned his head over to me without taking his eyes off of the old Camaro. "I'm gonna make a break for it. If it makes a move, we run faster, okay?" he whispered. I nodded shakily.

"But I don't know if I have the energy to run."

"You can do it, sis! I believe in you!"

"Okay." After that was said, Sam and I carefully climbed out of the car. We walked slowly for a second before bolting. Sam made it in first. Once I got in too, the front door was slammed shut. We made it.

* * *

Sam and I were in the kitchen making an early noon breakfast. Since the car incident, we both were still a little bit jumpy, but survived. I was eating cereal while Sam was pouring milk into his. Mojo ran into the room and jumped onto one of the countertops. I grimaced in disgust.

"Mornin', Mo. Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted. I shook my head and continued to eat my cereal. Mojo started barking while looking out the window. I winced. "Mojo, quit with the barking. It's too early for that, please?" my adopted brother complained. Suddenly, we both heard the tale-tale engine of the haunted Camaro. Sam looked out the window, starting inhaling rapidly, and dropped the whole gallon of milk on the floor. I jumped out of my chair and raced over to the window to see what was happening. Sure enough, the car was revving its engine. It started to drive a little bit. Sam whipped out his cell phone and dialed Miles's number. "Miles, listen to me. The car- i-it stole itself!" he whispered.

On the other end, I heard Miles say, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Satan's Camaro in our yard. It's stalking us!" His voiced cracked slightly. My stomach turned, as if I were on a rollercoaster.

"Sam, what do we do?!"

"Get to the bikes! GET TO THE BIKES!" We ran outside and got back on the bikes we used the night before. After boarding them, we pedaled hastily. To my shock, the car started following us, driving on the sidewalk. I was following Sam as he pulled off the sidewalk and drove across the street. We rode to the Burger King where Mikaela and some of her friends were. Sam looked back to see if the car was still following us.

"Sam, watch out!" I yelled. It was too late, however. Sam drove on a rough spot, causing his bike to flip. He fell off and landed hard on his back. I halted and face palmed. Mikaela's friends were laughing at him, but Mikaela wasn't. Oh, she was _so_ into him!

"Sam?" she said. He groaned in pain before responding, his voice groggy.

"Hi."

"That was uh- that was really… awesome."

"Yeah, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay. We're getting chased by our car right now. We gotta go." He got back onto his bike and starting pedaling again with me and psycho car on his heels. He pedaled into an old garage area that was filled with old cars and other pieces of discarded junk. Unbeknownst to us, Mikaela, as well as the cop that pissed me off the other day, were trailing. We drove in a different direction and ditched our own car. It went in a different section of the old junkyard, searching for us.

A few seconds later, we heard the sound of a police car. I got off my bike and glared flaming daggers at the damn piece of scrap. But Sam, like an idiot, rode his bike full speed towards the car.

"Officer!" he called out. "Officer! Listen!" When he got the driver's side door, it flew open, knocking him off his bike again. I fumed and marched over to the car and banged on its hood, not caring if the crazy cop got out. "Oh, that hurt…" he groaned.

"Oh, hell no! You have pissed me off beyond imagination! Mess with me, fine. Screw with my head, fine. But _nobody_ hurts my brother but me! And his mother!" Sam picked himself off the ground and limped over to me.

"Offi- thank God you're here! Look, we've had the worst day ever! We've been followed here on my parents' bikes, right? And our car is right there and it followed us here! So- so get out of the car!" Sam slammed his hand on the hood of the car. He screamed when the officer revved his engine aggressively and drove forward, knocking us onto our backs. Once our backs made contact with the cold concrete, the Mustang drove forward a little more. On instinct, our legs came up and pressed against the front of the vehicle, as if trying to stop it from moving further.

"Oh god! Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit your car!" Sam shrieked. The car kept moving forward and sped up its pace, trying and succeeding in scaring us more. I screamed and tried to scramble away, but couldn't. "Look, look, look, look, look, look, look! Okay! What do you want from us?!" he hollered. Two strange things came out of the car's headlights, rotating. Sam laughed nervously. Then, the car shifted. Parts rearranged to for a menacing looking robot that roared at us when its "transformation" was complete.

"Oh God, no!" I screamed before running. Sam hauled himself up and ran after me, the evil robot following us. Since it was larger, its steps were shorter and they covered more ground faster than we did. "Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh god! Oh! Shit!" The monster backhanded both of us onto another car. Our backs mad impact with the windshield and cracked the glass. When the monster caught up with us, he put his hands on either side of the car and the wheels on his arms turned in a sawing fashion.

It raised its fist and shouted, "Are you Username: Ladiesman217?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Are you Username: Ladiesman217!" he repeated, even louder this time. How was nobody else hearing this?

"Yeah," he said shakily. My heart was pounding so loud that I could hear it over everything else.

"Where is the eBay item 21153?! Where are the glasses?!" It roared again, shaking the car. Then, Sam and I made eye contact and jumped off of the car, making another break for it. The robot turned the car over, causing it to flip a couple of times before running after us again.

As we ran, we saw Mikaela driving on her moped towards us. "Get back!" Sam yelled. She looked confused.

"Go!" I told her. When she was close enough, Sam tackled her off. I stopped and put my hands on my knees, panting heavily.

"Okay, what is you two's problem?!"

"Look, there's a monster right there and it just attacked us!" I gestured towards the angry beast that was steadily making its way over to us. Suddenly, our haunted Camaro sped in and swiftly drove in circles in front of the creature slowing it down. Then, it came over to us. As soon as its doors popped open, I climbed in the backseat. "Get in!"

"Sam, what is that thing?" she panicked.

"You have to get in the car!"

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" Sam pulled her inside anyway and slid over to the driver's side.

"Get in, get in!" She slid into the seat and the door slammed on its own. Our car peeled off and turned a corner. The police robot barrel rolled around the corner, and changed back into its vehicle form, racing after us.

"Oh, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" she screamed, holding on to the door.

"No, we're not. No we're not gonna die!" I yelled at her as calmly as possible. On the inside, though, I had those same feelings.

"Oh my God!"

"Trust me! He's a kickass driver!"

The other car was right on our tail, zigging and zagging through the small amount of traffic. He made a sharp turn and drove through a warehouse window.

I yelled, "We're gonna die!" The three of us held on to something as our car made a sharp U-turn, driving in the direction of a power plant. We hid in a secluded area. The car shut the engine and lights off so that the other robot wouldn't notice. The doors locked, trapping us inside. We desperately fumbled with the locks, trying to find them

"We're locked in," Sam said in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Sam." He kicked the dash.

"The car won't start! At least we ditched the monster, right?" As the three of us panted, Mikaela gulped when the police bot drove past. It didn't notice us and reversed a little. Our car turned the keys in the ignition a couple times before actually starting it. It revved its engine loud enough to make the other robot reverse. Our car picked up the speed, drove over some train tracks and threw us out. Then, right before our eyes, its parts shifted. Gears whirled in place and other parts of its body connected to form its full shape. Mikaela gaped while the one on our side got in a fighting position. It backed up slowly as the enemy one accelerated before turning back into its bipedal mode. It tackled him and they rolled to the ground. The police bot got back up and spoke in some weird language before releasing a miniature robot. The thing was small and frail but still looked deadly. It started to chase after us. The three of us darted and tried to get away from the robot chasing us, while the other two continued to battle it out. It caught up to Sam and pulled him down. Sam was clawing at the gravel, screaming frantically. I stopped, but Mikaela kept running as the little robot pulled his pants off.

"Oh, it's got me! Oh God!" he screamed. I didn't know what to do. Before actually making a move, Mikaela came back with an electric saw in her hand and ripped the thing to pieces. Its head continued to move and grew shorter legs. Sam rose to his feet and put his pants back on.

"Yeah, not so tough without a head, are you?" I mocked and soccer kicked the head away. It shrieked and went across the hill. Not to be arrogant, but that kick was pretty good for someone who's never played soccer before. We were panting after that little battle was over. It took me a while to notice that the fight between the other two robots was over. We heard footsteps and walked in the direction of them. Stopping at the beginning of the hill, we stared up at the yellow robot that saved our lives. Thankfully, ours survived.

"What is it" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot. But like a- you know, like a super advanced robot," Sam replied breathlessly. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

"Sammy, I think it wants something from you. Or us," I said. Sam moved to me, being that I was the one closer to the robot. Mikaela, however, stayed where she was.

"What?!"

"Well, cause the other one was talking about me eBay page."

"Look, you two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" he yelled up to him.

"_XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable… brings you… Columbia broadcasting system," _he said.

"So, you talk through the radio?" I asked.

He clapped his hands. "_Thank you. You're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful!"_

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

He pointed to the sky and replied, "_Message from Starfleet, Captain… through the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_

"Visitors from heaven… What are you, like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked. He made a sound of confirmation and changed back into his vehicle mode. He popped open the door.

"Any more questions you wanna ask?" he said, in what sounded like what could be his normal voice. I got in first without any second doubts, motioning for the other two to do the same.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said. Mikaela laughed breathlessly.

"And go where?"

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Mikaela proceeded to the car. She slid in, followed by Sam. The door shut and our car drove off.


	6. Boss Bot

Chapter 6- Boss Bot

Here's the final part of your gift, young buttercups! Whew! I'm tired!

Warnings: Universal warning, innuendo, blah blah blah

Disclaimer: Not mine but Spade Witwicky is.

I stared at the steering wheel as it turned by itself. It would take me a while to get used to that. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat while Mikaela sat in the middle, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, why don't you sit in the seat there?" Sam asked her.

She scoffed. "I'm not gonna sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah… you're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." I had to stifle my laughter. Mikaela's eyebrows rose as she looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Well, look, I have the only seatbelt here. You know safety first." Mikaela sighed before giving in and sliding onto his lap. "Okay." Once she settled, he spoke again. "See, now that's better."

"Ah." There was silence for a moment. "You know, that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move," she said. I grinned and nodded my head in silent approval. He laughed slightly and thanked her. "You know what I don't understand, though? Why, if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?" she whispered the last part. My eyes became wide as saucers. As soon as she said that, he hit the brakes and threw open his door. He kicked Sam and Mikaela out and shut the door before I had a chance to leave.

"Mikaela, why would you say that?!" I yelled to the roof of the car. As he sped off, he turned on two wheels and drove down the street. I fell onto the windows and screamed. "Whoaaaaaaaah!" As he drove, the newest Chevrolet Camaro with the same color scheme passed us. He scanned it and the whole interior and exterior changed. Call him a piece of crap Camaro now!

We pulled up next to the other two. They looked at the car in shock. After climbing in and looking at the beautiful new interior, Mikaela and Sam smiled at each other. We kept moving.

* * *

Our new friend pulled up to another restricted area, breaking through the chained fences. Soon, he stopped and prompted us to get out. In the sky, four objects hurled down towards Earth, crashing into various locations around the town. We followed the one closest to us that landed in field. The pod looked plain, yet amazing. On the outside of it, there were several markings on its shell. Symbols and glyphs could let anyone know that this object was not of Earth. Slowly, parts began to shift and form another robot. Once it was finished with its transformation, it looked at us briefly and ran off in a different direction. We headed back to the Camaro, who took us to another location.

* * *

Arriving at our destination, an alleyway, we all stepped out of the car and looked around. The alley was secluded and would protect them from any prying eyes. A good choice. Hearing tires run through water, my head turned in the direction of the sound. The other two looked where I looked and saw a blue 379 Peterbilt semi with red flames heading towards us. From the other side, a black Topkick, silver Porsche, and rescue hummer came towards us. All of the cars were beautiful, but my favorite one was the semi. I nearly drooled at the sight of the sharply made red flames and the blue coverage. Blue was my favorite color, hence the hair.

"Sexy semi…" I said as if I were in a trance. Sam and Mikaela looked at me strangely. The roof of the semi broke part. Gears spun and parts went into their respective places. The transformation was phenomenal and took longer than the other ones. When it was complete, a noble, regal looking robot stood tall, replacing the semi. "Sexy robot…" I whispered. That really got to the other two.

After he started transforming, the other four transformed too. Then, the tallest one bent down towards us and spoke. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

Sam gulped and responded, "Yeah." He turned towards me and asked me a question.

"Are you Spade Alexis Foster, descendant of Maria and Ernest Foster?"

"Maybe…" I replied. I blinked rapidly. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I do not understand. You are not Spade Alexis Foster?"

"Well, technically, I'm Spade Alexis Witwicky. I was adopted."

He nodded in understanding. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Holy Christ! His voice was amazing! It was a mix of warm and noble with a side of strong and baritone. I was in love already!

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the rescue hummer said.

"Autobots," Sam repeated, testing out the word.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" said another one. This time, it was the Porsche.

"My third lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said. I just wanted him to keep talking. Jazz showed off and did a couple of flips. He landed on a car and posed. I applauded.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" He noticed me clapping and said, "What's goin' on little femme?"

"Nothing but the rent!" I smiled cheekily. He grinned back.

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, puzzled by the fact that Jazz already knew common Earth slang.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

The Topkick whirled the cannons on his arms and aimed them at us menacingly. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" he said. I grinned at the size of those things and the look on Sam's face. He gulped at them.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said to him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." He blew them off and put them away.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." He gestured to the medical hummer, who sniffed the air.

"Mmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Once he said that, I sat on the ground very carefully and proceeded to laugh my ass off. Sam whistled innocently and Mikaela scratched her head awkwardly. All of the Autobots looked at me, interested in what I was doing. Sam and Mikaela glared. I swore I laughed for a good 2 minutes.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee did a dance with a song playing on his radio. _Check on the rep yep second to none._

"You're my guardian, huh?" He nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them," Ratchet said.

Mikaela, having finally gotten enough courage to say something, asked a question. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron," replied Optimus.

"Mega-what?"

The semi touched a button on his temple, projecting a holographic image. It was so real looking that the other two took a step back when they saw the ground crumbling.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." A menacing Cybertronian held a spear in his hand, surrounded by bodies of dead ones. It made me shiver. "All who defied them were destroyed." Megatron threw the spear at another bot trying to get to safety. "Our planet was consumed by death and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam scoffed in amazement. "My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crashed landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

Optimus looked over at Sam and blinked. "eBay," he said plainly. I shook my head and stifled more laughter.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Spade Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus finished gravely. The other Autobots leaned in closer while Optimus rose to his full height. Mikaela looked at us hopefully.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses."

Unoriginal cliffhanger! See you guys later! R&R, share with your friends, show it to your parents! No don't do that. Just kidding!


	7. Sorry, My Bad

Chapter 7- Sorry, My Bad

Denali's back! Sorry for the delay guys! I actually did have a concert on Friday with one of the songs mentioned in one of the previous chapters and I had company yesterday. So I'll try to make this chapter nice and fun for you loyal, young buttercups!

Warnings: Universal warning, innuendo, sexual references, etc.

Enjoy reading and stay off the grass!

"See, Sam, this is why you don't sell your grandfather's shit on eBay," I said to Sam. He turned his head to me.

"I needed the money!" he hissed.

"Not this goddamn bad!" I glanced back at the leader. "Since you guys are in such a hurry to get the glasses, we should leave now. Especially since Sammy and me got a curfew."

There was silence for about 3 and a half seconds. I looked at the watch on my wrist that I never knew I had before looking back at my adoptive brother. Uh-oh.

"OH SHIT!" we both yelled. My watch said it was 10:55 and we had an 11:00 curfew! "Oh god! Judy's gonna have a zoo this time!" I hollered.

"You're telling me?!" Sam hollered back. Mikaela watched us rant and rave before speaking up.

"Guys! Calm down! Standing here will not help you get back in time! Pick car, get in it, and ride back to your parents' house!" The two of us looked at her and then looked back at the Autobots.

"I call dibs on Optimus!" I screamed. Sam shook his head while Mikaela looked at me funny. Optimus looked slightly confused for a few moments before nodding his head and transforming down to his semi mode. I grinned and, with some pep in my steps, walked over to his driver side door. I, mean they couldn't just go around without a driver! When I was within a foot of the door, it popped open for me. I smiled at his gentlemen like gesture and hopped into the seat. The door slammed shut and the seatbelt snapped across my waist. Jesus, but he sure knows how to treat a lady. Sam and Mikaela both got into Bumblebee as the rest of the Autobots transformed and followed him to our house. He led while Optimus and I followed with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet on our tails. In my head, I could imagine Judy and Ron discussing what they should do to us as punishment for being late. Judy would automatically try to ground us while Ron would wait until we actually got there late and then ground us. That's why those two get along so well. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly, that my knuckles became white. Optimus shuddered in concern, making me smile a small smile.

"Spade, you seem to be worried about something. I assure you that we will make it back to your domain in time. Also, what does the saying 'have a barn' mean? I don't understand how such a large variety of animals could come out of your adoptive mother's-"

I cut him off because the question was about to go _way_ too far. "Um, it's just an expression! Really, it is! The original expression is 'have a cow' and it just means that said person is going to crazy once they find out about something," I said while laughing nervously. I knew where babies came from but not a bunch of zebras and elephants! Personally, I wanted to keep it that way. "So, since this probably going to be the only moment we have to discuss it, tell me a little bit about you. How about this weather, huh?" I said, desperately trying to change the subject. The bot acknowledged my attempts and proceeded to inform me.

"As you know, our species is from a planet called Cybertron. While your planet and its species are organic, ours is mechanical. Cybertron itself is made out of metal. Supposedly, we originated from the Allspark, one of the oldest things in the universe. Its power is legendary and can be used to create worlds and fill them with life."

"Wow… a planet made entirely out of metal… Do you think that it would be possible for one of us humans to visit?" I asked hopefully. Optimus chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. Good shivers, though.

"I couldn't answer that question myself, honestly. You would have to ask Ratchet or our main inventor, Wheeljack. He isn't here yet, but he might be soon."

"Okay," I replied. I stared out the windows at the passing cars while gently gliding my hand across his seat. The act made him shiver and made the entire cab shiver. I jerked my head towards his dashboard in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. That was just a sensitive spot for me." Once he said "sensitive" and "spot," my dirty mind immediately thought of something sexual and I yanked my hand away from the soft leather, my face reddening in embarrassment. I prayed that he didn't notice, but the universe loves to screw with me a lot.

"Spade? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said. His smooth, deep, baritone soothed me and I nodded my head.

"It's okay, really. Just give me a heads up next time," I laughed. The next thing I knew, there were green lines running down my body and the inside of the cab. I assumed that he was scanning me, as Ratchet had done so with Sam in the alley. Oh hell! I was pretty sure that my pheromone levels had shot through the roof!

"Did I say something?" he asked. The innocence in his voice made me melt. This bot was incredible! He was a mix of curious, intelligent, and noble. Nowadays, you don't find that too often in a man.

"Oh, no, you're fine. My mind is just negative. I'm a pessimist at heart." My voice shook a little. My head perked up when I noticed that we arrived next to the hedges at our house. I checked my watch and saw that we were two minutes late. Judy would still have the means to ground us and probably would. I hastily jumped out of the cab and met up with the other two teenagers. Sam was yelling at Mikaela, stressing her out even more. Poor girl.

"I need you to stay here and watch em! All of em! Okay? Five minutes!" he said as she nodded her head repeatedly. I rolled my eyes at Sam.

"Sam, stop!" I hissed. "Can't you see the poor girl is freaking out here?! Listen, she'll handle the situation! Go!" I yell-whispered. He ran with me following. We were officially three minutes late. Both of us bounded into the neatly trimmed, "greener than it should be," grass just as Ron appeared at the see-through glass door.

"Thanks for staying on my path," he said sarcastically. I mentally cursed myself and Sam for that and continued to run up to the door. As Ron tried to exit the door, Sam and I slammed our hands around the hinges, preventing his escape. He jerked back, wondering what was up with us. I tried to look as normal as possible while Sam smiled at him creepily.

"Oh yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The… Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" he said frantically. I panted while nodding my head.

"I'll help him!" I said. Ron frowned and looked at the ground before speaking.

"You know, I buy half your car… then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." I looked at Sam with fake shock on my face before slapping him across his own. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it. Already, a red hand mark was starting to form. Ron didn't say anything, leading me to believe he think Sam deserved that. I only slapped because I did my own chores this morning. Ron continued, "Yeah, life is great, huh?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. We felt small vibrations in the ground. Briefly, I turned my head to the source, and to my horror, Optimus had transformed. Sam looked back too.

"Life… Life is fantastic, is how good it is," he replied anxiously. I swear the both of us were about to have a heart attack. He looked back again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what he saw: Optimus was now climbing past the trees. Ron looked in the same direction suspiciously. Thankfully, he didn't notice the towering, mechanical, sentient being climbing over the freaking fence. Sam turned his head back to his father and just watched the bot, mouthing several different curse words in five different languages. "It's so… Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans right now."

"I'll do it!" I said in a peppy way. I walked to the direction of the trash cans and screamed silently when Bumblebee's face appeared. Sure, he was adorable, but that scared the shit out of me!

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron tried opening the door, but Sam did his best to keep it shut.

"Strain myself?" I asked. "No, no, I won't strain myself, Ron."

"She won't strain herself," Sam repeated.

"I'll do it," he persisted.

"It would hurt my feelings if you did," I said distractedly.

"It would hurt her feelings if you did it," Sam said.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't…" he tried again. Sam, once again, kept his force on the door.

"I promise… No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and Sam's gonna scrape the grill and he's gonna… He's gonna sweep up the whole house right now!" I hollered. I shook the trash cans to make it seem like I actually was handling the chore. Sam and I turned our heads once we heard a giant footstep and saw Optimus carefully climb into our yard. At that moment, there were not enough curse words and not enough languages for me to express my exasperation. He made eye contact with me and turned away quickly, noticing the death glare that I borrowed from Judy over the years.

"Tonight, right now?" Ron asked me. Doesn't this man ever quit?!

"Right now!" Sam finished the conversation for me. While I glared at Optimus, Bumblebee had brought half of his body out of his hiding place to look at Sam. When I turned my head back around, they made eye contact. Sam panicked, making Bumblebee bring up his pointer finger in a hushing fashion. He turned his head and stuttered at Ron. "The… I love you. God, I love you just so much right now," he said. I snorted and walked back over to the two.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you two. You're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy," Sam said. I looked back over at Bumblebee and saw him making a cut motion by his neck. This time, I didn't even turn. I just shook my head and exhaled loudly.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I grimaced at that. I looked at Sam, bewildered that he would say that to his father. Then, I scoffed and remembered who I was talking about. Finally, Ron backed off and went back to the living room. Sam and I turned to the Autobots that were now trekking through the yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I asked the flamed bot. He held out his hands in a reassuring manner. That did nothing to reassure either one of us. I'm gonna kill Mikaela! "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please." His giant feet were getting dangerously close to the fountain. He took a couple more steps and- "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" It was too late. His right foot crushed the fountain into pieces.

"Sorry. My bad," he rumbled in apology. I giggled lightly at the remark. He and Bumblebee made it so hard to stay mad at them. Sam, however, thought differently.

"Oh, I… You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five… You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told to just stay! Just stay! God!" I could imagine Ratchet mentioning that his blood pressure was through the roof. That made me laugh.

Mojo came running out of the house as Sam went to Mikaela to rant. She rounded the hedge and covered her mouth in shock seeing the giant beings standing in the yard. I joined him and stared at her, shaking my head. "I told you to watch them. I told you!" he yelled.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush!" she replied hastily. I gritted my teeth and cursed their oversized feet.

"Oh this is bad!"

"No shit," I muttered. I noticed Mojo barking and searched for him. To my extreme horror, I saw him next to Ironhide's foot. He lifted his leg and pissed all over it. He just showered his foot in pee. I didn't know if I should laugh or scream. "Mojo, Mojo, off the robot! God!"

"Ugh, wet," Ironhide grumbled. He flicked his toe, causing Mojo to flip over and land on the ground. The three of us rushed over to prevent the weapon's specialist from stepping on him.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold!" Sam exclaimed, picking up the Chihuahua. "This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay?" he stammered. The black bot pulled out each large cannon and aimed them at the poor dog threateningly. "That's all. If you could just put the guns away… Put the… Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" he rumbled. Sam's legs shook as he backed up slightly.

"A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas. Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" he growled. Then, he grunted in annoyance.

"He peed on you?" Sam sat the dog down. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" he said.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide scolded. I shook my head and grinned.

"He's got a male dominance. That's all that is!"

"My foot's gonna rust," he grumbled. Sam ran inside the house while I looked around for a rag. I ran to the garage, picked one up off the floor, and sprinted back to Ironhide. While he wasn't paying attention, I wiped the urine off of his foot. His "toe" twitched, thinking that it was another "rodent" and caused me to fly as Mojo did. I yelped and felt myself being caught by a warm hand. My eyes were squeezed shut and my arms covered my head. Once I noticed that I wasn't a stain in the grass, I removed them and looked up to see my saviour. Optimus caught me and was looking down worriedly. I smiled and patted his palm.

"Thanks, Optimus!"

"Certainly," he said. Always the gentleman. I glared at Ironhide. When he caught my gaze, he visibly cringed. Internally, I had to thank Judy for that.

"I was only trying to help you, Ironhide," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, femme," he replied guiltily.

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled. He jerked back, thinking I was going to attack him. I smirked and stored it in my memory for future use.

"That's what we call females on our planet, Spade. He did not insult you," Optimus said soothingly. I nodded in understanding and blushed when I realized I was still in his palm with his piercing gaze shining on me. I ducked my head down, trying to hide my tomato face. He titled his head in curiosity. "Ratchet, she's turning red! Scan her!" he panicked. I jumped up.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm fine, honest!" But even as I tried to reassure him, I felt the tingle of scans across my body.

"My scans register embarrassment. It is a common occurrence for all the blood in their bodies to rush up to their heads when they are humiliated or aroused. She's fine."

I shook my head. Is this really happening? "Thank you, Ratchet." I said through gritted teeth. Knowing these guys, my teeth were probably gonna end up falling out of my freaking head from over-gritting. I looked back up to the one holding me. When he noticed me, he somehow, already knew that I was going to ask him to put me down. He sat me down on the soft grass carefully. This time, I fought the blush. "I'm gonna go help Sam," I said without looking back. Before going in the house, I took a look at Mikaela. Then, I turned around and walked to Optimus. I motioned for him to lower his head and I whispered into it. He nodded and took vigilant steps towards the unsuspecting teenager. As I made my way back to the door, I called out to her. "Hey Mikaela, listen. Optimus is gonna give you a lift to Sam's window so you can help look for the glasses, okay?"

She looked startled and jumped when a giant hand appeared next to her. She glared at me and I rushed into the house.

**(INSERT LINE)**

Once I got in the house, I ran upstairs. Judy and Ron didn't even notice as I bounded up the stairs. I knocked on Sam's door. He cracked it open to see if it was one of his parents, and opened it all the way when he noticed it was me. "Glad you're here, sis. Here's what I need you to do. I need you to search on that half of the room with Mikaela, okay?" I nodded and felt bad for the boy. His heart was probably about to explode. It took me a few seconds to notice that Mikaela beat me up here. As I started searching I noticed Mikaela go for a black box under his bed. I winced, knowing Sam didn't want her to go in there. It turns out that I was right. Sam rushed over to her and pulled the box away from her in a rushed manner.

"Don't look there. That's my private… Sorry," he stuttered. Mikaela looked frustrated. It seemed that I was the one taking the situation lightest.

"You just… you just told me to look!" she said.

"I didn't mean inside my 'treasure chest,'" he said.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough," she stated. I had to agree with her. Sam heard and noise outside and rushed to the window.

"Okay, what now?" I came up beside him and groaned in exasperation. "No. No. No, no, no." The Autobots transformed back to their vehicle modes and parked in the yard. Aren't they supposed to be _intelligent_ beings?

"This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding! This is our backyard, not a truck stop! Oh, God!" I yelled down at them. Jazz was backing up slightly. This day was going fantastic! We walked away from the window for about five seconds before the house shook slightly. Hopefully, Ron and Judy didn't notice. Sam ran back to the window, muttering under his breath.

"I can't do this!" he said. I followed him and saw Optimus at the window. We looked down at where his feet were and mentally kicked him. Really?! Standing in Judy's flowers?!

"Oh, see, that's wonderful. You know what, screw Megatron killing us. We're gonna killed by Judy Witwicky! Death by baseball bat!" I yelled gesturing towards the ruined flowers.

"Okay, listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" Sam said frantically.

Optimus sighed. "We must have the glasses," he said urgently.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Optimus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. They haven't been here an hour and are already picking up human gestures. "Keep searching." His voice was grave.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? I can't- I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…"

"Calm down, calm down."

"Y-you got to do something here. You gotta do something here." Optimus rose to his full height and turned to his soldiers.

"Autobots, fall back."

"Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet shouted at Ironhide.

"Get away!"

"What's the matter with you? Why can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet!" their leader scolded. Ratchet walked off directly into some power lines. He crashed into a carrier with more flower pots on it as his sirens blared. The house shook and the lights and electricity flickered.

"Wow! That was tingly!" he groaned. "Oh you gotta try that!"

Ironhide snorted. "Yeah, that looks fun," he said sarcastically.

**(INSERT LINE HERE)**

After the power went out, Judy and Ron came upstairs with flashlights to check on us. The Autobots, knowing the power was knocked out, used their bright ass lights to help with the search. Oh, they were gonna get Sammy and me killed.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?" I heard Ron's and Judy's calls outside the door and warned Sam.

"The parents are coming! Mikaela, hide!"

Sam rushed back to the window to see who was using their lights and begged them to shut them off. They continued to shine and bounced off the walls and the floors, shining under the crack in the door.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Ron ask.

"I don't know. That's weird. Sam!" They knocked on the door.

"Ratchet, point the light!" Optimus hissed.

"Come on! Hurry!" said Ironhide. It was my turn to go to the window. I shoved Sam aside and yelled at the bots.

"No Ratchet! Do not point the light! His parents are right outside the door! You're gonna get caught! If that happens, each and every one of your heads will be introduced a shovel and a baseball bat, no matter how tall you are! They will find a way!"

"The proper term would be 'helms,'" Ratchet corrected.

"Whatever! Just turn off the goddamn light!" I hissed. I walked away from the window and went back to the door.

"How come the door's locked? You know the rules! No doors locked in my house!" Ron yelled. "One more chance!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"5, 4… It's coming off the hinges pal!"

"Oh dear."

"3, 2… Stand back!"

Sam threw the door open. "What's up? What's with the bat?" he asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you!" he replied.

"Why are you all sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child, you know. I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought, maybe you were…" Judy started.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Ron! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is!" I yelled. Sam sighed and walked to a corner in his room. "Maybe it bounced…"

"There was a light under the door."

"Look, you can't… You can't just bounce into his room like that. You gotta knock, you gotta communicate!" I continued. Their faces turned up into shocked expressions.

"We knocked for five minutes."

"We're teenagers!"

"We knocked!"

"You didn't knock! You were screaming at me! Okay?" Sam interjected.

"No!"

"This is repression, what you're doing here!"

"Yeah! You're ruining our youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you… masturbating?" My mouth dropped open in shock. The laughter in me was threatening the come out.

"Was I masturbating?" Sam asked. Ron looked at Judy and shook his head.

"Yes!" I called out. "That is exactly what he was doing! He had the lube and everything! Cause, there's this girl at school, right? Her name is Mikaela and he's had a crush on her since he was like eight." Sam desperately tried to shush me. I was going to make the best of this moment. For a minute, I forgot that Mikaela was actually in the room, but at least she knew it wasn't true… hopefully. "And he kept saying her name and everything and then I walked in, so he stopped." One of the bots snickered, and I had a feeling it was Bumblebee.

Sam looked like he wanted to throttle me. A quick in Mikaela's direction told me that she was slightly horrified. Judy and Ron nodded in understanding. "Mom, Dad that is not true. Some of it is, but most of it isn't," Sam protested.

I laughed hard and slapped my knee, trying to find air. "Yeah, guys. I was kidding." Ron shook his head at me. Suddenly, there was another shake that had Ron running for the bathtub.

"Judy! Judy get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock, aftershock! Oh I hate these." A few minutes later, Judy went over to Ron.

"Get out of that tub!"

"Can't you take safety seriously?"

"Good lord, this floor is filthy, Sam!"

I panicked when I saw Ron at the window with his flashlight. "Oh, no. Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy, you better call the city! We got a blown transformer! Power poles sparking all over the place. Man, the yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone."

"My backpack, Mom. Where's my backpack?"

"Oh, hon. It's in the kitchen!"

In the kitchen? In the _kitchen?!_ You mean the whole time, the fucking bag was in the kitchen?! Sam, I'm gonna murder you!

There you go! Nice and long to make up for the days I missed. Love you guys! Especially the new ones that favorited the story! Denali Prime is signing off!


	8. The Government is Coming!

**Chapter 8- The Government is Coming! The Government is Coming!**

**A/N: OMG, OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST YOUNG BUTTERCUPS EVER! I couldn't believe how many emails I got about someone reviewing or following or favoriting the story! Or me! Or BOTH! The reviews were flattering and me feel like my writing didn't suck… *sniffles, wipes tear* It's like my story is a box of Twinkies and you guys are hungry… or something like that… O_O Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Me: You know the warnings already, I assume…**

**Spade: But you still have to tell them! There could be kids here!**

**Me: *groans* But Moooooom…**

**Spade: *sighs* The warnings include universal, sexual references, universal again, and slight innuendo. Also, Denali Prime does not own the Transformers. Only me. So if you wanna borrow me (not in that negative sense), ask her first.**

**Me: Satisfied? You all owe me some reviews! Now I command you to read!**

**Spade: *presses neck* Sleep, Creator, sleep…**

**Me: *snores loudly***

**Spade: But really guys, there is a lot of language in this chapter, so you have been warned. 3 times…**

While Sam and his parents began arguing, I was glaring at him murderously. We went through all of this for nothing! Sam never knew how to keep up with his stuff, but this really took the cake. Backpacks do not belong in the kitchen! They belong on your back, in your room, in a locker! When Sam heard found out where the glasses were, he sighed in relief as his parents continued to bicker. But when he took a good look at me, he sucked the sigh back in. Right before I was about to curse him out in English _and_ Chinese, Mikaela finally raised from her hiding place and revealed herself.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a… I'm a friend of Sam's." Her voice was shaky. After hearing the conversation that went on in that room, mine would have been too. Judy grinned and shook Sam's arm, laughing.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Mikaela shook her head and smiled bashfully. I shook my head too. Sam looked slightly embarrassed at the expression on Mikaela's face. Judy leaned in and whispered to Ron, "Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Ron nodded and fist-bumped his son.

"She can hear you talking, Mom," Sam said, flustered. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning against his bed. There's something wrong with this family.

"Thank you," Mikaela said, still looking bashful.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry you had to hear our little… family discussion!" Judy exclaimed. I shook my head again.

"I am too," I muttered. She glanced at me briefly. A thought popped into my mind. "Hey guys, let's go get the backpack." I emphasized the word "backpack" and the two teens caught on.

Sam and I started for the stairs, but Mikaela got stopped by Judy. I groaned, gave her a sympathetic look, and walked downstairs. Sam followed me and found the backpack first. He pulled the case for the glasses, checked it, and sighed in relief. Later, Mikaela walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. I arched my eyebrow and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"You're mom's so nice," she said. I choked on the water and dropped the bottle on the floor. After a short coughing fit, I paused to get my breathing back in order. Sam and Mikaela were staring at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked. They turned away and I huffed in annoyance. Then, Sam's parents came downstairs. They smiled at us- well Judy smiled at us-and went into the living room to finish their wine. It took me a minute to realize the power came back on.

"I need you to distract my parents while I sneak these glasses to them, okay?" he said to Mikaela.

I frowned in slight disappointment. Not that he asked Mikaela to do it; that would be juvenile! Actually, the real problem was that after Sam gave Optimus the glasses, they would leave. After all, they had no point in staying here. Even through the rough course of about 25 minutes, I'd grown attached to them. Mostly Optimus and Bumblebee, though. I crossed my arm and thought about my options. There was no way that I would try and prevent them from rebuilding their home with the Allspark. That would be entirely selfish. Going with them was probably out of the question. Letting them leave seemed to be my only choice. A sad sigh escaped my lips. Thankfully, there was no one there to see it. Then, turning remorsefully, I went back up the stairs slowly.

* * *

While in Sam's room, I happened to look out of the window while the other two were conversing. Outside, there were several black SUVs sitting at our curb and at least 20 guys in white suits in the yard. I nudged Sam and him and Mikaela followed my gaze. I looked down and saw about 20 more guys in black suits. Three of them went to the front door, and one of the three knocked. After Ron opened the door, the one that knocked held up a badge in his face. I growled low in my throat when I noticed who they were. I hated the government. With a blinding passion that soared through the heavens on a large, flying piece of cheese cake.

"We should go downstairs," I said excitedly. Sam looked at me puzzled.

"Why? Those guys are either looking for us, the Autobots, or both," he said. "And they're walking all over the grass and through the flowers… My mom's probably gonna try to beat them with the baseball bat!"

"I know. I wanna watch," I plainly stated. Sam shook his head and Mikaela looked at me as if I were on Mojo's drugs. "I hate the government. And law enforcement… so… I know I probably shouldn't but they piss me off." She nodded her head in understanding and mouthed the word "oh." Then, we, once again, went down the stairs. "That's the last time I'm goin' up those stairs," I said to no one in particular. Mikaela giggled.

Once we got to the bottom, the government goons were down there with Judy's baseball bat in hand. I stomped my foot on the ground in anger. I even missed the threat she probably said!

"What is this?" Sam asked. The one with curly hair and yellowish skin tossed the baseball bat to one of his friends and grinned. I fixed a piercing stare on him.

"How you doin,' son? Is your name Sam?" He nodded and then the guy turned to me. Even he faltered at my withering, Medusa-style gaze. I grinned internally as he asked me the same question. "Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron said. Mojo began to bark. Sam's parents got in front of us and Mojo ran out, protecting us from the government assholes.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off," the guy said. I noticed that he was still holding his badge. I shoved past the barrier of parents and strutted over to him. Of course, the others were looking at me like I belonged in a mental hospital. I stopped in front of him and snatched the badge out his hands.

"Seymour Simmons, eh?" I studied the badge while his face began to contort in anger. "Sector Seven… never heard of it," I said, scoffing at the badge in disgust and mirth. "Looks like you bought this from Wal-Mart," I said. If they were planning to take us, I was giving them hell. I shoved the badge back into his hands, turned on my heels, and walked back to the others. Mikaela was smirking proudly at me and Sam grinned. Two of the men in black (how ironic!) laughed and Simmons glared at them. Another one of his guys walked up to him and whispered loudly in his ear.

"I think direct contact." Simmons looked shocked but complied and took the complicated looking piece of technology out of his hands.

"Son, step forward please," he said to Sam.

"Just stand?" Sam asked. Simmons nodded and held the device out near Sam. It started to beep wildly and Simmons stared at it and Sam in astonishment. He told Sam to step back and asked me to step forward. I took my time getting there. The machine beeped even more at my presence. I guessed that it was from Optimus holding me, but I could've been wrong.

"34 rads total. Bingo! Tag em and bag em!" he shouted. Judy gasped in shock as several men came and handcuffed all of us, putting Mojo on a dog collar thing.

As we were lead outside, she called out, "You hurt my dog, and I'll kick your ass!"

"So will I!" I shouted.

"Sam, Spade, do not say anything! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron told us.

Screw that shit! Remember when I said that I would give them hell if they took us? I wasn't kidding. The government guys shoved us into the back of an SUV. I got in first, followed by Mikaela, and lastly, Sam. I growled at all of them, even as we pulled off. "You MOFOs are going to get it once my hands are out of these cuffs!" I hollered. As they drove, I couldn't help but wonder where the Autobots were. Ever since Ron and Judy came into Sam's room, I haven't seen them.

Simmons began to question the three of us. Suddenly, I felt bad for dragging Mikaela into this. "So, uh… Ladiesman217. That is your eBay username," he began. I shook my head.

"He's an idiot, we already cleared that up," I said dismissively. Mikaela looked at Sam as if saying "really?"

"It was a typo. And I ran with it," he said. Simmons pulled his cell phone out of a bag and pressed a button on it.

"And what do you two make of this?" he sneered. Once the button was pressed, the message that Sam made the night we were arrested played. "Is that you?" Simmons continued.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela said. She was more than a little pissed.

"So, last night at the station, you told the officers your car transformed," he drawled. "Enlighten me."

I decided to kick his seat to make him mad. Since I wasn't abusing him or threatening him with my actions, there was nothing that he could do. He turned to me and scowled while I smirked.

"No, here's what I said. Cause this is a TOTAL misunderstanding that our car had been stolen!" Sam exclaimed.

Simmons clicked his tongue. "Really?"

"From us. Yeah, from our home, but its fine now! Because its back! It came back!" Sam was lucky he was two seats away from him. Lately, he has been doing some stupid, stupid shit to get us into situations like these. If I was in Mikaela's seat, I would've slapped him. Again.

"Well, did it grow legs and walk away?" I said sarcastically. Sure it did, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well, no," he replied quickly.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy!" Mikaela pitched in. She started to laugh and cause everyone else in the car to laugh but me.

"This is bullshit." I whispered to myself. Simmons broke the fake laughter with a question.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked seriously.

"What like a freaking Martian? ET? Clarify!" I scoffed. I was sure he'd just about had it with me. Should I care? If I did, then oh well!

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said. Simmons whipped out his badge and showed it to the three of us.

"You see this? This is 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge.'"

"That he got from Wal-Mart. It's a legitimate badge, guys. So respect it," I whispered. Sam, Mikaela, and the driver laughed, but the latter tried to make as unnoticeable as possible.

"Especially you, little girl!" he yelled at me. That got me pissed. Strike one.

"What the hell did you just call me? I'll have you know that I am 5'7 and a half!" I yelled. Okay, so I'm short. He didn't need to point out the obvious! "I'm about to punch you."

"Oh really?" he mocked. If he mocks me one more time…

"Spade, don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela said sneered. I was proud of her! She was learning from the master!

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," he jeered. My mouth dropped in shock.

"What? Parole?!" Sam said.

"It's nothing," Mikaela replied a little too quickly. Something was definitely up.

"Oh grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons asked. Even I wanted to know what was up.

"Remember those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they… they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked, probably in as much shock as I was.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along," she replied with a little bit of shame. Now, I felt really bad for her.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal… criminals are hot," he growled. Strike two. "That would be a real shame if he had to sit in jail for the rest of his natural life." I guess I was the only one who noticed that the machine was beeping rapidly. "It is time to talk!" Strike three.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and red in the windshield. Something smashed into the SUV, causing the glass to shatter and the vehicle to spin out of control.

"Now you're getting, asshole!" I called out to him. The other four panicked and words were exchanged between everyone. I sat calmly, picking my nails, even as two giant, metal hands went through the windows and grabbed the roof of the car. They scrunched it, making the metal creak and groan.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Whoa!"

"Big, it's big!" the driver said.

"No, dude. It's small," I said sarcastically.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam called out. After a few more seconds, the roof was completely torn off and the SUV fell to the asphalt. We all looked up to see who it was. I grinned when I saw the familiar blue and red paint, even though the light was bright as hell. He tossed the roof to the side and glared at the idiots who dared to take us.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to our friend. Optimus Prime." Simmons looked about ready to piss his pants. Fortunately, I had still had my phone with a camera on it because I shoved it in my bra. They couldn't go in there! Could they…?

"Taking the children was a _bad _move. Autobots relieve them of their weapons!" he shouted. Oh, my hero… wait… what?

The ground shook as the Autobots arrived. The climbed from the bridge and pulled out their weapons. Jazz used a magnet to take away the guns that looked like Nerf guns in comparison to the bots' own. The men protested but were silenced by the guns and cannons aimed at them. The Autobots wouldn't harm them, but they didn't need to know that yet.

Optimus knelt down and gazed at Simmons threateningly. His hands were in the air in surrender. I smirked triumphantly. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" he rumbled.

"Look," Simmons started. There are S-7 protocols. Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," he stuttered.

"Get out of the car," the bot growled.

"Alright… me? You want-"

"NOW!" he yelled. All of us humans jumped a little. The five of us got out of the totaled car. Sam, Mikaela, and I moved towards another area to let Mikaela help us with the handcuffs. Simmons continued to ramble off in fear.

"You good with handcuffs too, huh?" Sam asked. I shook my head at him.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," she muttered. She sighed and explained some things. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she asked bitterly. Sam immediately looked guilty. We walked back over to the Sector Seven agents and the Autobots.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns," Simmons said nervously. Sam got in his face along with Mikaela. I hung back and watched from a distance. If I got too close, then I would end up being charged with first degree murder.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam demanded. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man!" he yelled in his face.

"How'd you know about the aliens?"

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this!"

"No?" Sam asked, rummaging around his jacket pocket. He pulled out the badge and said, "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?"

"Yeah, brave with his big alien friend standing over there," he muttered.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam tried again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Suddenly, there was weird popping sound. I looked over to Bumblebee and saw a weird orange, cup-like thing come out of his… crotch area. Was he about to…?

A liquid sprayed out on Simmons and several other soldiers. Oh, yes he did! He was peeing all over them! That's how you handle a situation! Simmons protested loudly at the treatment.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus scolded. But underneath the scold, I heard mirth. So the boss bot _does_ have a sense of humor! Of course, I had long since burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Bumblebee stopped and closed the piece where the "pee" came out.

I walked over to him and said, "You gotta go, then you gotta go!" He beeped rapidly in his form of laughter. We bumped fists gently and continued to watch the scene unfolding. Simmons, who was now covered from head to toe in alien piss, was seething so terribly that I thought that it would evaporate off of him. Mikaela walked towards Simmons with anger shinning in her eyes.

"Alright tough guy. Take it off," she demanded.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?!"

"For threatening my dad," she said calmly. Simmons glared and began to take his clothes off.

He ripped off the tie. "Little lady," he said. He ripped off the jacket. "this is the beginning," Last, went his pants. "of the end of your life."

She just nodded her head and pursed her lips. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts; it's in your gene pool," he continued.

"Those are nice," she said. She pulled out the handcuffs.

"Mikaela wait!" I called out. She and every other pair of eyes looked at me. I ran towards Simmons, who got a slight look of fear in his eyes. I smirked and stopped in front of him. I felt everyone watching me. Then, I lifted my foot, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, trying to not make any noise before whimpering, "W-w-why…"

I smiled sweetly and replied. "Because you pissed me off three times in the SUV. I was counting the strikes. See here's the idea: my foot is the baseball and your balls are the… balls. I won the game. If you call me short again, I'll have to castrate you." I stated as a matter of factly. He collapsed to the ground with his hands in between his legs. Almost all of the humans and two of the Autobots started laughing their lungs out. Jazz and Bumblebee high-fived each other.

I pulled him up so that Mikaela could finish her work. "You! Get behind the pole," she said to the driver. Sam led him and Simmons over to the pole. Mikaela proceeded to tie his hands around it.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons ground out. He was having trouble standing up after that blow.

"He'll hunt you down," the driver repeated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse!" I rolled my eyes at their petty remarks and walked off.

"Who's next?" I called out. The men went silent. Suddenly, there were sounds of helicopters. From a distance, I could see several Sector Seven vehicles heading our way. I growled as Ironhide brought attention to it.

"Optimus, incoming!" he shouted. He used one of his large cannons and shot the ground, sending an aftershock to the vehicles. The spun out of the control and crashed into each other.

"Roll out!" Bumblebee said before transforming and driving off, along with three others. Optimus stayed and brought his hand down for us to get on.

"Up you get," he said. The three of us hastily climbed onto his hand. He brought it up to his smokestack, put on a mask thing, and ran from the pursuing helicopters. We held on tightly, not wanting to fall off. Optimus ran through the streets, agility in every step, missing cars and buses. He turned a corner, finally getting away from the helicopter. He ran towards a bridge and pulled himself up into it, connecting from one end of it to the other. The helicopters went right under us, not noticing the being hanging on. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, Optimus jerked causing Mikaela to lose her grip. She fell, but Sam grabbed her holding on to the smokestack. I gasped in fear and went down to grab Sam's arm. Just when I reached for it, the hand disappeared. I had to tuck my legs and grab Sam's hand.

"Sam, I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela cried. I tried to hold on to Sam but their weights combined were too much for me to handle. As they fell, they pulled me with them. Optimus threw out his legs, trying to catch us with his foot. I grabbed it but slipped off. Really, this is the most scared that I had ever been. My life, forgive me if I sound cliché, flashed before my eyes for a minute. My cello, my ex, my new friends… I closed my eyes and waited to collide with the hard concrete. But then I didn't. Instead, my body was jerked in another direction. I opened my eyes and saw that Bumblebee caught us. Then, Sector Seven closed in on the four of us. Their helicopters came with harpoons aimed at the yellow bot. My eyes widened in fear.

"No!" the three of us shouted. A harpoon was fired at his arm. He stood in a protective stance in front of us, even as he let the harpoon pull at his arm. He whined and cried out as another took his second arm. And then his legs. The sounds that he made tore at my heart. Before I could do something to help, armed men tackled me and the other two, trying to put cuffs on. They successfully got them on Mikaela and me, but Sam broke free of his grip. I watched helplessly as he attacked one of the others with their own freezing weapons. As he was then tackled by another member of Sector Seven. As Bumblebee made eye contact with me. My eyes held regret as he was frozen, keeping him still. I was then lifted by the soldier that tackled me. I tried struggling, but his grip was firm. Simmons was in front of me, smirking. I shook my head.

"Happy to see me again? Put them in the car with their little criminal friend," he said. We were once again shoved into the back of an SUV. I was too sad to say anything about. They took our car, they took our friend, our Bee, they took our parents. I narrowed my eyes. We would get him back. I swore to Bumblebee, the Autobots, Sam, and myself. And if they hurt him, I would make them all pay.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 8! In reality, I hate the government. And what they did to Bumblebee in the movie was horrific! Disgraceful! Abuse! Hope you guys enjoyed Spade going off, as usual. She has a temper and death glare just like Judy! ;)

Me: Denali Prime is signing off!

Spade: So is Spade!


	9. Introducing: Megsie!

**Chapter 9- Introducing: Megsie!**

**Wow, it's been a while! Sorry I've kinda… neglected the story for a while. But I had to babysit my little brother, Jennifur (just kidding; his name isn't Jennifur) and my grandma's going crazy and just… A lot's been going on. Plus, I think there's something wrong with my shift button the keyboard. Any who, here's the next chapter. Spade, if you would.**

**Spade: The following warnings include universal, sexual references, the usual.**

**Me: Enjoy young buttercups! And please forgive me for the "INSERT LINE HERE" things. I always mean to put the lines there, but sometimes I forget.**

_A scream tore at my throat. Gunshots sounded and the air was freezing. I struggled against the man holding me, but he wouldn't budge. They were taking my friend. My little, yellow, friend. My brother and his future girlfriend. And the leader just watched. He hauled me up and dragged me away. Sam looked at me, frowning. His mouth opened, shouted desperate calls, calls that fell on deaf ears. I wasn't paying attention to him. I paid attention to the adorable, innocent Camaro that they were dragging away. __**My**__ Camaro… Bumblebee… Once again, my attention went to Sam._

"_Spade!" he called out. I shut my eyes, squeezing them tightly together. What would they do with my family?_

"_Spade!" Mikaela repeated his action. What would they do to Bumblebee?_

"_Spade!" What would they do to me?_

"Spade! Jesus Christ, wake up!" someone yelled. My eyes shot open and I gasped. For some reason, I felt extremely warm. I put my hand on my forehead and felt sweat. Grimacing, I squinted at the person that called me. It was hard to see, since the sun was right behind them. He handed me some sunglasses to put on. Thankfully taking them, I put them on to see Sam, Mikaela, and two other people that I didn't know looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I groaned. My voice was scratchy. "Did I die? Is this what heaven looks like?" I looked around and pulled a face. "Because it's not that impressive."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You had a nightmare, now would ya get out of the helicopter? They're waiting on us," he said impatiently.

"Who's they?" I asked. He pointed at the two people I didn't know and a bunch of random government guys. I bared my teeth in a snarl. These assholes took my car. These assholes arrested me. These assholes probably just took away my future. "Where are we, Samuel?" I growled.

"Hoover Dam. Don't ask why because none of us know. But we have a good idea. This is Maggie," he replied, gesturing to the blonde. She was beautiful, but looked just as stressed as her friend. Her hair was curly and fell down her back. She smiled at me and waved. "And this is Glen," he continued, gesturing to the man standing next to her. His belly was big and looked ready to throw up. Maybe he hates helicopters. "We talked on the way here and they have something in common with us."

"They came in contact with giant alien robots?" I guessed.

"Sure did. Maggie's an analyst at the Pentagon and Glen's a hacker," he replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm Spade in case you didn't…" I trailed off. "Why am I the only one wearing sunglasses?"

"You have the sensitivity issues," he smirked.

I exhaled loudly. Then, I finally proceeded to exit the helicopter. A few government guys led us to an entrance to the dam. As we walked, all of us took a look at the structure. It was amazing and the view was beautiful. The water behind it was glimmering in the sunlight. Maggie and I walked over to the edge and looked down. Since heights didn't bother me, looking down was breeze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little Decepticon that we saw with the cop car sliding down the wall. I tilted my head in confusion and almost laughed at the sight.

"Have fun!" I shouted at him. He looked at me and made contact with a pipe. Ouch. That had to hurt.

I pulled back from the edge so I wouldn't share the same fate and almost pounced when I saw who was in front of me. Simmons, one of the government guys, was standing there, smirking as if he'd just won the Asshole of the Year prize. I glared as Sam and Mikaela made their way over to me and blocked Simmons. A smart move, if you ask me. Had they not done so, then I would've attempted murder. Since we were standing on a dam, I could make it look like suicide.

"Hey kids. Listen, I think we got off to a bad start yesterday. You must be hungry. You want a latte, hoho, double venti macchiato?" he said casually. His hand clasped Sam's shoulder. It was close enough for me to bite. I leaned my head in closer, watching him. Then, I bit down as hard as possible on his hand. He yelped, pulled his hand back, and clasped it in pain. I think I made it bleed. "You have caused me enough pain, you little trouble maker! I was trying to be nice!" he yelled. The man standing next to him turned his head, I guess trying to keep his laughter in. Mikaela, Glen, and Maggie giggled while Sam smirked.

"Where's our car?" Sam and I asked in unison. I read his name tag and saw the word Banachek. He stepped forward and his serious mode activated.

"Son, young lady, I need to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We to know everything you know and we need to know it now," he said. His voice held urgency, but I still wasn't willing to talk.

"Okay," Sam said. I frowned. "But first we'll take our car, our parents… maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone… like forever." Much better. Mikaela brought her head up and looked at Sam in surprise. Banachek and Simmons, who had finally stopped screaming, stared at him for a while. Finally, Banachek spoke. He must've agreed to the conditions.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," he said. The three of us grinned and began to walk off.

"Thank you," Mikaela said to Sam. She then turned to me. "And Spade?" I looked at her. "You are a true hell spawn."

I smirked. "Damn straight."

* * *

Simmons and Banachek led us to the lower, hidden levels of the dam. Some military soldiers followed us, looking around the dam. I stopped, puzzled by this and walked back to the two in front.

"Hi," I said. They looked at me. One of them was a bald, African American. The other was Caucasian with short, slightly spiky hair. The latter smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Captain Lennox. This is Sergeant Epps," he said. I smiled back and shook the hand.

"But you can call us Lennox and Epps," the former said.

"I'm gonna guess that you guys are here because you almost got your asses blown off by giant alien robots," I said. They laughed a little.

"That's correct!"

"Welcome to the club. We have donuts here," I said. They laughed harder at this. I make everyone laugh, don't I? "The guy up there with the hat and the sunglasses is an asshole, so be careful. It might rub off on you. That would be tragic." Then I turned and jogged back to my crew. As I did, I heard several bouts of laughter from the Lennox, Epps, and a few more soldiers. When I reached the others, they looked at me questioningly.

"Spade?" Maggie drawled.

I grinned. "Yes mother?" Glen and Sam snickered.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I replied innocently. "Just bringing about happy bouts of joy and mirth into the lives of random people that aren't a part of the government! What I always do!"

She shook her head and sighed.

Simmons decided to speak up. "Okay, so you've all had contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-biological extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," he replied.

"What you're about to see it totally classified!" Banachek said. Here we go with the classified and the top secret and whatnot. An older man wearing a business suit looked up in astonishment, as everyone else did.

"Dear God. What is this?" business suit guy asked.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934," Banachek said.

"We call him NBE-1," Simmons pitched in.

"Introducing: Megsie!" I said. Everyone looked at me oddly.

"Spade, who the hell is Megsie?" Sam asked. I pointed at the Cybertronian in front of me. Megatron's mouth was open in a roar that he didn't get to finish and the rest of his body was frozen. His red eyes were dull. "His name is Megatron."

"But I'm calling him Megsie," I replied stubbornly. "And Simmons?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Excellent. "I don't mean to correct you on everything you _think_ you know, but that's Megatron. You can call him Megsie if you'd like. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," said Banachek.

"Fact is you're looking at the source of modern age. Microchip, spaceflight, cars- all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1. That's what we call it," Simmons said, getting into my face. I looked at him warningly, crossing my arms.

"You know, most people say they don't bite. But I do. And I think your hand knows that already," I growled. He scowled at me and backed up.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" business suit guy exclaimed. Getting tired of calling him that, I walked closer to him and looked at his nametag. Secretary of Defense, John Keller, eh?

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well, you got one now!"

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

"It's the Allspark," Sam replied.

"Allspark? What is that?" a confused Keller questioned.

"Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, AKA _Megatron_," Sam glared at Simmons. "that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"Are you sure about that?" Banachek asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Banachek and Simmons shared a brief glance before leading us to the Allspark. Two birds with one stone! "Follow me." He took us all to a room that had a view of the entire area. The Allspark was amazing and it was much bigger than I thought. Hieroglyphics covered the entire cube, giving it an alien look. Several workers were studying it up close and large wires extended from it. I tuned out of the explanation and stared at the Allspark. I was pretty sure the thing was taller than Megatron because Megatron was taller than Optimus. Thinking about Optimus made me think about Bumblebee. I sighed.

"… four football fields of thick concrete prevents detection from anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question," said Banachek. Once again, we were led to another room.

* * *

The room we arrived in had a large box with a blue light illuminating it in the center. There were several large wires coming out of the top of it. For a minute there, my claustrophobia was about to kick in. The room was cramped enough without everyone inside.

"Please, step inside. They have to lock us in," Banachek said. Epps looked at the wall and saw large scratches running down it. He gasped.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger been up in here or somethin?" he asked. Glen came up beside him.

"Oh no man. Freddy Krueger had four blades. That's only three, that's Wolverine!" he laughed, making a clawing sound. "Right that's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny," Simmons said. His voice was deadpan and he looked unamused. Killjoy. I walked over and put my hand on Glen's shoulder.

"I thought it was funny, Glen," I said. He smiled and walked back to the box.

"Anybody got a Blackberry, key alarm, cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone," Glen said, tossing it to Simmons.

"Ugh, Nokia's are real nasty. You gotta respect the Japanese. They know they know the way of the samurai," he said. I looked at him like was the biggest idiot in the world. Well…

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered to Keller.

"Yes, but you know he's strange. He's a little strange," he whispered back.

"We're able to the energy from the cube and funnel it into that box," Simmons said. All of us put on the goggles that we were given. They looked ridiculous to me, but safety first, right?

Simmons pulled down a lever. Suddenly, the gun-like thing aimed at Glen's phone. Energy shot out of it, causing the phone to bounce. Then, it transformed into a little spider bot. Its eyes were red and dangerous, but it still looked a little adorable. It spoke gibberish before pulling out its miniature weapons and aiming them at all of us. Small cannons and fire blasts pelted the box, putting little cracks and holes in it.

"Aw, he's so cute! Can I keep him?" I exclaimed. Yes, I wanted to keep the thing. He was adorable! Maybe it'll like me!

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie yelled.

"Kinda like the itty bitty Energizer bunny from hell, huh?

Simmons groaned. "He's breaking the box." He pushed a button and a bright light flashed in the box. When the light faded, a dead 'Con was left in its wake.

"You killed it!" I yelled. "It was innocent, Asshole of the Year!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but Sam stopped him. "It's not worth it." Suddenly, the entire room shook.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said. Uh-oh.

Banachek pressed on a button on a communicator. "Banachek, what's going on?"

"We've lost power to the NBE-1 chamber…"

"What?!"

"And the backup generator, it's just not gonna cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked. There's a battle ahead of us. But to win we needed Bumblebee back.

* * *

Panic started to form in my stomach. They would try to kill us. What if they won? What if they lost but somebody died? What if an Autobot died? What if _Optimus_ died?! Pause. Rewind. Bad thoughts…

The soldiers of the military and Sector Seven began to arm their weapons while Sam, Mikaela, and I watched.

"40 millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" someone called out. The building shook again, paralyzing us with fear. Simmons dropped his bullet. Sam strode over to him.

"You have to take me to my car." Simmons ignored him. "You have to take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said. He showed no interest in what Sam had to say.

"Then un-confiscate it," he pressed on.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" he finally yelled.

"You don't know!"

"Maybe you know but I don't know!"

"You just wanna wait here and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

Suddenly, Lennox rushed over to Simmons and slammed him into one of the Sector Seven vehicles.

"Take him to his car!" he growled. A member of Sector Seven pulled out his gun, causing Lennox to do the same. "Drop it." Another soldier from the military brought his gun out but used his in an entirely different way. He slammed into other people with Simmons. Epps took the butt of his gun and knocked it into someone's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Banachek said.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"I would," I said. He glared at me briefly before turning his attention back to Lennox.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox panted.

"I'm warning you under S-7 jurisdiction."

"S-7 don't exist," Epps snapped.

"Right and we don't take orders from people that don't exist," Lennox said, bringing his attention back to the man he held against the vehicle. His gun was still pointing at another Sector Seven guy.

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons said. Lennox took the gun and aimed it at Simmons's chest.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." There was silence. All you could hear were the sounds of panting. "Hmm?"

"Simmons?" Keller spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." There was another silence before Simmons shook his head.

"Alright. Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool!"

* * *

**Its not much, but its somethin'! See you guys later! And I might update Obsession tomorrow. _Might_. As in there's a %51 that I won't.**

**Denali Prime out!**


	10. Rumble!

**Chapter 10- Rumble**

**Shalom! Well young buttercups, I'm back! I would have updated yesterday but I, once again, had by baby brother. He's lucky I love him; otherwise we would not have this problem. This is one of the final three chapters, so I'm gonna try to make it long. And you guys are some of the best buttercups ever, by the way. My original goal was 20 favorites and I reached it! So I bumped it up to 30. Then I reached **_**that!**_** So you guys are awesome. Now my goal is about 45 favorites and 40 follows. Tell your friends! Spade would love that!**

**Spade: I sure would!**

**Me: See? Here are your warnings: Violence and of course universal.**

**Spade: And here are your disclaimers: Denali Prime only owns me. Not any of the Transformers. So don't borrow me in one of your fics without her permission.**

**Me: Thank you Spade. Tell it like it is.**

**Spade: Of course, Creator.**

**Roll the story! And from now on, I'll only put the universal warning in the first chapter of my fanfics. **

After Simmons finally gave in, the other soldiers armed themselves for the upcoming battle while he led us to Bumblebee. Some of us speed-walked and the others ran. We were led to a large set of doors. From a distance, I could hear Bumblebee's pained cries and whines. I ran a little faster and beat everyone else towards the door. Pushing the doors open, I looked at the sight before me in shock, then anger. The little yellow bot was on a large table with several scientists inspecting him and soldiers freezing him to keep him from moving.

"Stop!" I yelled. They looked at me in confusion before going back to their jobs. I growled and moved forward a little bit more. "Let him go!"

He didn't even fight back! A shock went through his body, causing him to arch up. Sam and Mikaela caught up to me and gasped in shock. The three of us bolted to all of the soldiers with the freezing guns and shoved them out of the way. Sam and I got up on the table and pushed the scientists away before checking Bumblebee over. He looked at us with pain in his eyes. I glared at the soldiers and scientists who dared to continue what they were doing. The others ran into the room. Banachek and Simmons shouted at them.

"No, no, no! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Let him go, let him go, let him go!"

"Bee?" Sam asked. He whirled and clicked in response. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Yeah!" Bee replied. He sat up as a mask came over his face and aimed his cannon at the ones that were keeping him prisoner. Lennox, Epps, Maggie, and Glen stood there, mouths agape.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming. No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine," Sam said. Bee began to calm down. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the Allspark.

* * *

Once again, we ran towards the room where the Cube was being held. After entering it, we humans stood back as Bumblebee moved closer to it. He gazed up at the Allspark, marveling its glory. He put his hands on either side of the corner that was facing him and concentrated.

"Okay, here we go. He doin' somethin'. He doin' somethin'," Epps said nervously. A jolt of electricity went through the Cube as it folded in on itself, creating a smaller version of it. The transformation was just as incredible as the Autobots', pieces adjusting and fitting into place. Mikaela gasped in astonishment while I looked on, mesmerized. After the conversion was complete, the Allspark looked like a decorated box and fit in the palm of the Autobot's hand.

"_Message from Starfleet Captain," _Bumblebee said through the radio. His head fins flew up as he looked around the room.

"Let's get to it," Simmons said.

"He's right. If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar," Lennox agreed. "Mission is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good, right!" Keller said.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox replied. Keller's face dropped and he looked at Simmons.

"This place must have a radio link!"

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right, yes!"

"Sir, you got to find some way to get word out to them." Lennox looked him in the eye. Keller turned back towards Simmons, continuing with their strange conversation

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons exclaimed.

"The alien…"

"There's an Old Army radio console."

"Will it work?"

"Anything's possible! Did you see that?!"

Simmons used weird hand gestures and sounds to prove his point. I giggled a little bit.

"All right, Sam and Spade, get it in the car!" Lennox barked. Sam, Mikaela, and I got in the car with the Cube. Sam and Mikaela sat in the front while I hopped in the back. They handed be the Cube and I sat it in the seat in the middle.

"Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air! When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

Bumblebee peeled off. As we rode, I heard over the P.A. system, "Warning! NBE One cryo-containment failing."

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox shouted.

We exited the hangar and got onto the interstate. Sam put his hands on the wheel and gripped it until his knuckles turned white.

"The Cube's okay?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied.

"Well, put the seat belt on," he said. I looked at him oddly. Shaking my head, I turned towards the alien artifact and adjusted it. As soon as I put my hands on it, a jolt went through my body. I jerked as information poured into my head. I saw the deaths of several Autobots and Decepticons, Megatron and Optimus battling. Things from Cybertron's past. Then, I saw Jazz and Megatron on top of a building. The sky was blue, so I assumed it was on Earth. Megatron shouted some inaudible words and ripped Jazz in half. I gasped in horror. Jazz was still with us, though. I guessed that what I just saw was the future.

I sat the Cube down and wrapped the seatbelt around it, effectively ceasing the visions and images. I started panting and tore my attention away from it. The road we were on was a two-way. In the other lane, Optimus and the other Autobots were driving in the wrong direction.

"There's Optimus," Sam pointed out. Once they noticed us, they began to turn around and follow us. Jazz got behind us first, being the smaller vehicle. Once they all of them turned around, Optimus ended up at the back. After a few minutes, we got onto the highway. The Autobots flanked us and made sure the Cube was protected. Suddenly, I heard sirens. I turned around and looked behind us. Barricade was following us and was catching up quickly. Wait. How did I know his name?

"Oh no, it's the same cop," Sam said. Mikaela looked back too. "Block em, block em, block em." The Autobots split up and slowed down to block the other Decepticons.

Bonecrusher _(how do I know their names?!) _transformed into his bipedal mode while he was moving. He slammed his fists together and skated across the road. Without flinching, he ran into a bus, making it explode and splitting it in half. Optimus took notice and transformed as well. He broke apart and walked on the road, narrowly missing some cars. The Decepticon came his way and smashed into the leader, knocking him down onto a lower level of the highway. I gasped in shock. After that, I could no longer see them. For some reason, I began to worry a lot more than I thought I would. Sure, Optimus was a big bot and was more than capable of taking care of Bonecrusher, but what if the Decepticon got an edge? I turned back in my seat and put my own seatbelt on, gulping in anxiety.

Suddenly, a metal hand appeared on the edge of one of the lanes. Optimus pulled himself up and walked towards Barricade. He picked up the car and tossed it into a different direction, away from the highway. I sighed in relief and sat back in my seat.

* * *

About ten minutes later, we arrived in Mission City. The three of us climbed out of Bumblebee as every Autobot, excluding Optimus pulled up. None of them transformed, though. I took a quick look around the city. I'd never been to Mission city before. Some of the people that were walking around paid us no mind, while others looked at the strange vehicles questioningly. Distinctly, I heard Lennox and Epps talking.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox said. I turned my head to the military vehicle next to us. Epps was holding some radios that looked like they belonged in a museum. He looked at them and grimaced.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man." I couldn't help laugh at his situation. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," he said. He looked at the radios one more time before holding one of them up to his mouth. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

"F-22 at 12:00. All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" Lennox said. He hopped out of the vehicle and looked at the sky. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps said. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction. The F-22 flew overhead. To me, it flew a little oddly. Why is it so low to the ground? Suddenly, Ironhide transformed.

"It's Starscream!" he yelled. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me you copy."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hate the damn things, but they're so useful! To be honest, that was as long as I could make the chapter without changing the POV. I don't want to do that because that makes it a lot harder to write. So, I'm sorry if it's a little short. Reviews make Spade and me happy. Tell your friends and share it with the world! See you next chapter!**

**Denali Prime out!**


	11. Mission City Pt 1: The Track Stars

**Chapter 11- Mission City Pt. 1: The Track Stars**

**Okay… So I can't even begin to explain how awesome you guys are. August 4, 2013, a poll was put up to see how many people wanted Jazzy to live. I said that at least 7 answers had to be posted before I would update and I got double. If I had money, I would give you bros a million dollars each. But I'm broke, so instead I gave you a chapter and the results. Here they are:**

**Keep Jazzy Alive: 14**

**Kill Jazzy: 0**

**Some fucking stiff competition.**

**Drumroll, please! *drumroll***

**JAZZY SHALL LIVE! And all of you Jazz fans out there have to thank these wonderful people for keeping him alive:**

**Fallen Angel 1243**

**BookLover695**

**Aroara Moon**

**Piplup13**

**MsBitaboo**

**Lady-night-shade04**

**The Bell Only Rings Once**

**Bee4ever**

**always run with scissors**

**DragonRiderWarrior**

**anima comedentis**

**Lady Minuialwen**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

**Xireana Zetsubou**

**If I forgot to put your name on here, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about that.**

**Spade couldn't be here unfortunately… sorry guys. So that means I have to do all of the work myself *sighs***

**Disclaimer: I only own Spade and some of the plot. The Transformers do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did.**

**Warnings: *sighs* Forget it. You already know.**

**On with the chappie!**

"Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide shouted. He shooed some of the scattering humans away, keeping them out of the line of fire. "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee transformed and went over to Ironhide. The two of them picked up a Furby truck, using it as a shield from the fire heading towards us. I ran over to Sam and ducked down.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" I heard Lennox call out.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Incoming!" was the final yell. I gripped my head tighter in my protective position, waiting for the impact. The lurid sound of missiles hurling through the air pierced my eardrums. I assumed that they hit the truck because of the loud grunt from Ironhide. We all waited, still ducking for cover for a few seconds before bringing our heads up. Sam, Mikaela, and I looked around at the destruction. From that one shot, almost the entire block was destroyed. Looking around, I saw body parts under large pieces of concrete. The Decepticon known as Starscream took off. Slowly, others began to stand up to survey the damage.

"Jesus…" I whispered.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" another soldier hollered. "Clear the area!"

From another direction, I heard a distinct, familiar whine. I turned my head to the noise. The sight that I saw nearly dropped me dead. Bumblebee was on his "stomach," crawling desperately. After completely pulling himself out of the rubble, the three of us noticed why he wouldn't stand up. Both of his legs were blown off by Starscream's blast.

"Oh, my God," Sam breathed out. "Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs."

"Oh God!" I yelled. "Jazz, back up a little," I said, pushing the Porsche back. Then, a light bulb came on in my head. "Jazz?"

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Sam yelled.

Jazz transformed and looked at me. "You need something, little lady?"

"Listen, I saw something that I have to tell you because you have to know because I saw it!" I exclaimed. He looked at me oddly, tilting his head.

"Are you okay, Spadey?" he asked. I laughed halfheartedly and closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Completely fine, but if you cared about us and the world, then you would stay away from Megatron," I said. I'd stopped laughing and looked at Jazz with a serious face. I didn't think it possible, but he looked even _more_ confused.

"What?" he replied.

"Yes. Stay far, far away from Megatron," I said.

"Why?" he questioned. I stomped my foot on the ground and huffed.

"We're in the middle of a war! There's no time for stupid questions! If you don't, then he will kill you!" I yelled, exasperated. His mouth dropped open to say something, but I cut him off. "And if you let that happen, I will drag you from whatever type heaven you go to, bring you back to life, and then kill you again, do you understand me?"

I put on one of Judy Witwicky's infamous glares. Jazz backed up with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you promise me that you will not go near Megatron?!" I yelled. He nodded frantically. "Good! Now go kick some ass!"

"Sir, yes ma'am!" he saluted. He transformed and drove off. After he left, I turned back towards the downed Bumblebee and the panicking Sam.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he said stubbornly. My face dropped in sadness. Bumblebee whined, picked up the Allspark, and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it for a few seconds before determination spread across his face. He looked back at his guardian and nodded.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot sounded. We jerked our heads in the direction of it. I paled at the sight of the Decepticon named Brawl, a military tank. For some reason, he calls himself Devastator. He began firing shots at the Autobots and some of the humans in his way, driving over a car, crushing it completely.

Jazz sped towards the tank. He transformed and landed on top of the Decepticon. "Come on, Decepticon punk!"

The smaller robot kicked off one of the cannons atop Brawl, making the 'Con transform. He took Jazz and threw him off. Jazz landed onto a coffee shop, almost crushing some humans.

Ironhide sped towards the Con and transformed while moving. The transformation was one of the coolest ones that I'd seen. Ironhide's weapons came out from the side as he finished, rolling over a woman. The woman screamed as he did. It made me wonder why she was just lying there, though.

Suddenly, Ratchet came out of nowhere and sawed one of Brawl's arms off. The Decepticon continued to fire, even though it was sparking terribly and missing a limb. "Concentrate you fire!" Lennox yelled.

After a few more shots, it flipped over and landed on its face, unconscious. Abruptly, Megatron swooped in and landed, destroying a bike and a fire escape.

"Megatron!" he said. Then he spoke in his own language, walking off in search of the Cube.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Jazz shouted.

"Fall back!" Lennox yelled. Jazz fired a shot a Megatron, who was over twice his height. Megatron regarded him with annoyance before shooting at him, causing Jazz to fly back. He groaned and rolled over.

"We need air cover down here now!"

I turned my head back to Sam, who was still worrying over his car. "Sam, where's Mikaela?" I asked. He looked at me, fear shinning in his eyes.

"She ran off. I don't know what-," he cut off, looking in a different direction. I looked where he was looking and grinned. Mikaela was towards us, driving a tow truck. She hopped out and slammed the door.

"Sam, Spade, help me with this," she said urgently. He nodded and sat the Allspark down. Bumblebee turned himself and slid onto the bed. The three of us wrapped the chains around his body, securing them as fast as possible.

"Wrap it around the head."

"Take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck."

Lennox ran over to us.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?"

"Right there."

"Okay. Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" Lennox shouted. While we continued to wrap Bumblebee with the chains, he looked at a building for a minute. "That building," he muttered. "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof."

"No," Sam said.

"Set the flare," Lennox continued.

"No." The boy began to panic.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!" he yelled. Lennox pulled him down by his shirt collar.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! You all are! Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die.

"Sam!" I called out. He turned to look at me. "I'll go with you." He nodded and gulped.

Lennox went put his focus on Mikaela. "You gotta go. You gotta go."

"No I'm not leaving-," Mikaela protested.

"You need to go. Go."

"No I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she said. Lennox stared at her for a while before giving up.

"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare," Epps said into the radio.

Ironhide and Ratchet made their way towards us. Ironhide kneeled and said, "Sam, Spade, we will protect you."

"Okay," the two of us breathed. We ran off for a few seconds before Mikaela called his name.

"Sam!" she said, running over to us. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

I looked over at them and smiled briefly before speaking, "Sorry to break up the beautiful moment, but we've gotta get a move on."

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide yelled.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron yelled.

"Hit it!" another soldier screamed. Brawl, who had stood up, fired several shots. The four of us ran for the building.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet said.

"Watch out!" Ironhide yelled, taking car a putting it in front of us. A shot impacted it and sent Ironhide flying back. Sam and I ducked to avoid being hit by Blackout, the helicopter Con. He transformed and flew off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Optimus holding on to Megatron as he flew, crashing into a building. I tore my attention off of them and continued to run.

"Keep moving, Sam!" Ironhide shouted. "Don't stop!" Even at a time like that, my negative mind kicked in. Suddenly, Starscream flew in at speeds I didn't think were possible and transformed in front of us, knocking over several cars that were in his way. The two of us screamed because of how close we were to him.

"No!" Our protectors fired several shots at the Raptor while he did the same. Then, he transformed and flew off in haste. "Sam, Spade! Get to the building!"

We began running again. I was on the verge of giving up. My legs were on fire and my lungs were about to burst. A brief glance at my brother told me he felt the same way. Megatron left Optimus behind and followed us, tossing a minivan out of the way.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" he thundered. Sam took a second to look back. When he turned his head again, he ran into a black truck. The truck and the Allspark jolted with electricity. I looked in the window of the vehicle and saw the steering wheel attack the driver. I gasped and continued to look in front of me. Sam got too close to some of the technology and machines around the city. A man holding a box jerked as limbs came out of it and ran off. All the while, a soda machine transformed and began firing shots of evil Mountain Dew cans at innocent people. It fired a shot at me and I held out my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them when I nothing made impact with me and opened my mouth in shock. The reason nothing hit me was because an electric blue shield came out of my hand. Sam stopped and stared for a second. I looked at the Allspark and saw that it was doing the same thing. I shook my head and put my hand down.

"Come on, Sam! We'll discuss why that freaky voodoo shit just happened later!" I barked. "We're almost there!"

We began to run again. After a few more yards, we finally made it inside the building. We bounded up the stairs so fast that I almost tripped at least three times. My heart jumped into my throat when Megatron ran through one of the walls of the building. Our legs moved even faster. Megatron roared. "I smell you, boy! You too, girl!"

The two of us stopped at the top of the stairs and panted. "Jesus, Sam. I don't know if I'll make it. The last time I ran this much was when I was 15 and Judy was chasing me with a broom for tripping and landing on her dahlias."

"I know, Sis. But we're so close. We can make it!" he panted. His hands were on his knees with the Allspark on the ground.

Suddenly, Megatron crashed through the stairwell. I grabbed the Allspark and bolted with Sam and Megatron hot on my heels.

"Maggots!" he growled.

One more flight of stairs later, we were on the roof. In the distance I saw the helicopters that were supposed to take the Cube.

"Sam, light the flare!" I screeched. Sam fumbled around and took it out, banging it against the wall of another part of the building.

"Hey! Hey, we're over here!" he screamed. The helicopters turned our way. I ran towards the edge. One of the people in the helicopter stretched his arms out towards me. I did the same, trying to get the Cube into his hands. I looked to the left and saw Starscream on top of one of the buildings. He aimed at the helicopter and fired. Hastily, I pulled back.

"Watch out!" Sam hollered.

"Missile!" the guy said. The missile made impact and caused the helicopter to go down. Sam and I ducked as the blades came closer to us, screaming. I heard Starscream laugh evilly. Then, Megatron's claws smashed through the roof. We got up and ran again. But there was nowhere for us to go.

"Hang on, Sam and Spade!" I heard Optimus yell.

We sprinted to the statues that were on the building and tried to hide. Sam and I grabbed onto our own statue and gripped it tightly.

Megatron stalked towards us and drawled, "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?"

I panted. This was the end. We were stuck. Megatron would get the Allspark and kill us all.

"Where do we go?"

**Bum, bum, bum! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry about this guys, but I couldn't resist. And I called you bros earlier because I was watching some videos by an awesome guy called Pewdiepie. You check some of them out. But universal warning for all of his vids. There were two quotes that I borrowed from different things. One is from Everybody Loves Raymond ("Listen, I saw something that I have to tell you because you have to know because I saw it!") and the other is from Mulan ("We're in the middle of a war! There's no time for stupid questions!).**

**Review, no flames, and favorite and follow. The usual.**

**When I finish with this story, two things are gonna happen.**

**1: I'm gonna go back and edit some things for you bros**

**2: I'm gonna post a side story following My Name is Spade. It has the best title ever. But I'm not gonna spoil it. **

**Until next time! Denali Prime out!**


	12. Mission City Pt 2: I Regret Nothing!

**Chapter 12- Mission City Pt. 2: I Regret Nothing!**

**I'm back once again! The story's almost over! Sad face, right? Anyway, this chapter is going to be short, probably. Since I've gotten at least one favorite on the other story, both of them are being updated today. So yay! I have to thank you bros for being such awesome readers because I didn't think this story would be that great to you. I guess not killing of Jazz helped… a little. Okay, a lot. What more do you want from me? Jeez.**

**Disclaimers: I only own Spade and some of the plot.**

**Warnings: Do I really have to? Spade's mouth is as big as a bowling ball!**

The sound of gun fire and innocent shouts rang in my ears. Funny, it seems like that already happened. But that was a dream. No, this is real life.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pets," Megatron mocked. Sam almost lost his footing. Pieces of the statue crumbled away.

"Oh! Oh, no, no, no, no…" he exclaimed. I craned my head to look at him.

His eyes made contact with my own. I mouthed the words, "If you let go, I will kill you."

He gulped and nodded. "We're never giving you this Allspark!" I yelled. The Decepticon leader turned his head towards me. He smirked and walked forward. I jumped a little while Sam shrieked, making the Con laugh.

"Oh? I'm assuming you did not like my offer, little femme," he crooned. I growled and gripped the Cube and the statue tighter.

"Of course not!"

Megatron snarled at me and narrowed his eyes. I had the slightest idea that he was getting pissed off, but I could be wrong. His hand twitched. A few helicopters flew by. Megatron regarded them with annoyance, giving me time to look down. I got the biggest shock of my life. There, bridging himself between two buildings was Optimus. Had he been there the whole time? I looked him in the eye. He nodded at me. I guess he just gave me permission to piss King Con off. Awesome. Sam's eyes squeezed shut.

"Do I look like a dog to you, Megs? My name is not Rex!" I sneered. I took one last breath before making my final statement. "My name is Spade!"

Megatron roared and swung at the statues with one of his weapons. As soon as it made impact with the building, the two of us were thrown back. Our grips on the statues were lost once the statues themselves were destroyed. We screamed loudly, bringing our arms up to prevent pieces of glass and shrapnel from harming us. Even after all of that, my determination and my grip on the Allspark ceased to diminish.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" I yelled. A few seconds later, we landed in the warm palm of another being.

"I got you both," it said. I removed my arms and smiled. Optimus was there, still bridged, holding on to the two of us. Sam opened his eyes, looked up, and sighed out of relief. The relief was short lived when a mask appeared on Optimus's face and Megatron jumped off of the building we fell from. "Hold on to the Cube!"

We tucked ourselves back into his hand and held the Cube together. Optimus grunted before letting go, climbing down the buildings. I felt something smash into him, pulling him down all the way. I squeezed my eyes tighter. A few seconds later, the blue and red bot crashed into the ground. I heard a few screams and Megatron murmuring something before Optimus uncovered his hand.

"Sam, Spade," he groaned. We brought our attention to him. He looked at us wearily. "You risked your lives to protect the Cube," he murmured.

"No sacrifice…" Sam said.

"No victory," I finished.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

My head jerked up in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Sam grabbed my hand. "Come on, Spade!" he cried, pulling me away. But my focus was on the two battling leaders.

"Sacrifice?" I whimpered. Why would he do that? He can't die? Then who would lead the Autobots? Okay, it's more than that. Optimus was my friend now! He can't just sacrifice himself!

"It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime!" Megatron bellowed. I took one final glance before letting Sam pull me away. Once again, we ran, trying to avoid the colliding Cybertronians. We slid into a large crack in the street. Sam held on to the Allspark while I trailed behind him, shielding my face from the dirt and gravel.

Megatron took Optimus and slammed him into the ground. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" he thundered.

From a distance, I heard the distinct sounds of jets. An airstrike was headed Megatron's way. Once they attacked, Megatron was cornered. He roared and tried to dodge them. Sparks and explosions flew off of his body, distracting him long enough for Optimus to crawl away. He remained on his back as Megatron growled and moved towards him again. Sam and I crawled out of the crack and ran, but Megatron caught up to us. As he ran, Optimus threw out his arm, tripping the Decepticon. Even though he did, he continued to crawl toward us.

"I'll kill you!" he roared. "Mine! Allspark!"

We screamed and tried to slide back. His claws sunk into the asphalt, leaving large cracks in its wake. Optimus turned to Sam.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest, now!" he yelled.

"Sam, do it and die!" I warned. He looked between the two bots, nervous beyond all belief. "Go to Megatron! Kill the MOFO, Sam!"

"Sam! No, Sam!" Optimus called out. Sam ran to Megatron and held the Cube up to his chest, yelling as it merged with his spark. Once the Cube was destroyed completely, the Decepticon leader pulled back and roared in pain, clawing at his chest. He choked and collapsed. Sam and I panted with wide eyes, not sure if the Con was actually dead.

"Hold up," Lennox said. He and his team moved forward, looking to see if the Megatron had been killed. Optimus got up and walked over to the body.

"You left me no choice, brother," he said remorsefully. I gaped when I heard that.

"Wait a minute," I said. "You two were related?!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me and smiled sadly. "Believe or not, yes, he was."

My face contorted in regret. "It must be a long story," I said. I went over and patted his foot. In another direction, giant footsteps were heard. We turned and saw Ratchet, Ironhide, _and_ Jazz walking over. That made me smile.

Then, Mikaela pulled up in the tow truck with Bumblebee on board. She hopped out and smiled at Sam and me. Optimus knelt down and looked at us. We met his eyes as he spoke, "Sam, Spade, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He smiled at us.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and smiled back. Sam stood there with his mouth open. Typical.

"Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery," he said to the soldiers. The other Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Permission to speak, sir?" someone asked. Sam, Mikaela, and I turned to see who the new voice belonged to. To our shock, it belonged to Bumblebee!

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus replied.

"You speak now?" we said in unison.

"I wish to stay with the boy and the girl," Bumblebee said.

"If that is their choice."

All eyes were on us. Mikaela smiled at Sam. He took a good look at her and made his decision.

"Yes," he said. Then he looked at me.

I grinned. "Hell yes."

The yellow bot "smiled" as Optimus knelt down next to his dead brother's body. He pulled out something out of his chest and enclosed it in his hand.

"Things could've been different," he murmured.

"Autobots, I believe since this battle is over, it is time for all of your checkups and repairs," Ratchet said. All four Bots groaned, making us humans laugh.

* * *

**Okay. So it was very short and very unoriginal. And I'm willing to admit that. Right now, I'm having a slight writer's block for this fic in particular. I think it came from the excitement of the next story that I'm gonna post after the next chapter, which will be posted today. I'm on top of things today! Anyway, if you want to read it, Obsession's being updated and the last chapter to this story will be posted. In the next story, it's gonna be straight humor and slight romance. I'm gonna get that OP/OC thing going *eyebrow raise***

**Bye!**


	13. Respite

**Chapter 13- Respite**

**Hey! So, here's the final chapter. This one will be especially short because everything major already happened. It probably won't even be 1000 words long.**

**Me: Um, a quick message is in order. I would like to thank wonderful bros/young buttercups for reading it My Name is Spade. You guys have been awesome by reviewing and favoriting and following or all of the above. I didn't think that people would like it because it's a traditional story based on the Bayverse movie timeline with some stuff thrown there. I think that the thing that lured you guys in was Spade.**

**Spade: Cause I'm freaking awesome!**

**Me: Anyway, the romance will start to form in the next story. It's just a side story, but I'm gonna kick it off today. It picks up right after this chapter. Enjoy the final chapter! Don't cry though! We'll be back!**

The Autobots and the three of us stood at the lookout, gazing at the sunset. Optimus decided to send a message to the other Autobots out there. I sat on his shoulder and listened.

"_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_

"Are you done, boss bot?" I asked. He smiled and turned his head.

"I think so. Hopefully, some Autobots will get the message. You've been a really big help, Spade. All three of you," he rumbled.

I waved him off. "Ah, it was nothing. Actually it was fun!" I said. He chuckled at little. "But, something kinda happened when touched the Allspark."

"Did it hurt you?" he asked worriedly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well, not really… But… It's a long story," I nervously laughed.

* * *

**The end! It will continue on to the next story! Told you it would be short. I had an idea and then I lost it. Sowee! **

**Denali Prime out! Forever! At least with this story!**


End file.
